


The Phoenix

by AileenRoseven



Series: The Phoenix [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Family Feels, Other, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven
Summary: What the genius saw that night was not the end… At least not the end for the one who ran in. A new life… Strange abilities… New surroundings. For one, their life as who they were ended that night, up in flames… But just as the bird from a legend… a Phoenix rises from its ashes.





	1. Prologue

You’d think with all I’ve seen in my life, with all that I’ve seen in just the few years of being a doctor, and a mom, I would be prepared for anything that life could possibly throw at me. Trust me when I say this, I’ve seen A TON of weird things. (You’d be surprised what doctors have to deal with on a regular basis, or when emergencies hit.)

But no… Life has a weird sense of humor… and by weird, I mean twisted.

Though I think I’m getting ahead of myself here. How about we start at the beginning, hm?

Well… It all started with fire.

oooooo

KABOOM!!!

She was thrown back a bit by the blast. Thankfully she wasn’t too close to get burned, but goodness was the explosion a big one.

_And I was just hoping for a somewhat quiet night… Oh, who am I kidding? I’m a doctor. When is a night ever close to quiet?_

Shaylin Sky sighed as she got back up, seeing the state of the SFIT showcase building. The fire was no longer contained in the walls. It was escaping through the windows now, the flames licking at the open air.

_This is just horrible…_

She shook her head, her senses focusing on what she needed to do. Seeing if anyone needed her help. She started walking around the showcase building, her eyes scanning the crowds of people. She was grateful people were staying away from the flames, but it was still dangerous being even just a bit close to the building.

She could hear people panicking a bit, asking questions frantically if anyone was still in there, or if someone got hurt. Names she wasn’t familiar with, but knew to keep in mind in case she found anyone.

“HEY! LOOK!”

Shaylin’s head snapped towards the voice, seeing someone pointing to a young man stumbling away from the burning building, their clothes singed and still having some flames on them. Shaylin didn’t waste another second. She rushed over to him, shedding off her coat to put the remaining flames out. The man winced a bit as he started to fall, Shaylin catching him before he hit the ground.

“Can you hear me?” she asked him, kneeling down with him. “My name is Shaylin Sky, I’m a doctor. Can you tell me your name?”

The man looked up her weakly, his eyes barely open. He tried to speak but he just wound up breaking into a coughing fit, groaning a bit at the pain his body was going through.

Shaylin narrowed her eyes, scanning him over. He had burns on his forearms, on his ankles, and on the left side of his face… least that was as much as she could see.

_There might be other burns under his clothes._

Said clothes were pretty singed, heck they were still warm from the fire. She checked the pockets… frowning when she found a burnt wallet, the contents inside completely melted and unreadable.

“Hang in there…” Shaylin whispered, getting her phone out, quickly dialing a number.

She waited a few moments as it rang til someone answered.

“Shaylin?” a female voice answered.

“Yeah, Bethany it’s me, get me an ambulance over here at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Got a patient here with major burns that need treatment. I don’t care what you need to do just get me some help right now!”

“Right away, Shay!”

Shayling nodded, hanging up as she turned her attention back to the man. He was looking up at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

She took one of his hands gently.

“Help’s on the way… I’m gonna try to apply some first aid, and I’ll need you to hold still.” She gave a reassuring look. “I have to ask again… Can you hear me?”

The man nodded slowly.

“Can you speak?”

He tried to speak again, but all that really got out was some coughs. He shook his head.

“Must be from the smoke… It’s okay though, we’re gonna make it stop soon as soon as one of my friends get here.”

The man nodded again… though tried speaking again.

“H… H… Hi… H-Hiro…”

“Hiro?” Shaylin got a confused look. “Is that your name?”

The man coughed again, shaking his head.

“B… Brother… I… I need to…”

The man’s eyes slid shut, his head falling to the side.

Shaylin narrowed her eyes, starting first aid.

“Don’t give up on me. I’m gonna get you better..”

_Just hang in there._

 


	2. The Man on Fire

  


It was hot… it was really hot… That’s all he could register. Or it would be hot for a few seconds then it would go straight back to cold. It was getting on his nerves… yet he couldn’t get himself to wake up.

_I need to wake up… I… I gotta get back to…_

He groaned a bit, trying to force his eyes open. Though he couldn't see where he was currently, he could still see the inside of the on fire showcase. The explosion going off… sending him flying… the heat of the flames burning him.

He felt hot again as he started to clench his teeth, holding back a scream.

“Ah geeze! There he goes again!”

FWOOOOOOSH!

Cold again, though this time his eyes snapped open. He was in what he could guess was a hospital room… and was covered in fire extinguisher foam…

“What the…?”

“Before you get snippy with me, just keep in mind whatever I do, I do it out of love.”

His eyes focused on a woman who was beside his bed. She had long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. By the lab coat and ID tag… he could only guess she was probably a doctor… and he remembered her face… from when he got out.

“You’re…”

“Shaylin Sky.” She gave a gentle look. “Glad you remembered me. Was thinking the trauma of the smoke and fire would cause a minor lapse in memory, not to mention you were barely conscious when I found you.” Her look turned serious. “Speaking of. Any pain I should know about?”

“It mostly just feels hot… Then really cold all of a sudden… I’m not sore actually…” He was surprised at his own words. Given what he had just gotten out of he should’ve been in agony but… The only thing bothering him was the temperature changes.

“Eh… well the cold I can answer.” Shaylin revealed the fire extinguisher by her side. “That would be yours truly causing that… as for the heat I’m still figuring that out… or rather my team and me are trying to figure it out.”

The young man gave her a look.  
  
“I didn’t think it was common practice now to dump fire extinguishing foam on a burn victim. Think that’s counter productive.” He said dryly.

“And in most cases, you would be correct.” Shaylin came closer. “But your burns are… interesting ones.” She took one of his arms, showing they now had red scars on them. Shaylin moved one of her hands over them… and there wasn’t any pain… heck the skin was smooth.

“They’re already healed up.”

He looked at it stunned flexing his fingers finding they moved easily and nothing felt numb. “That’s insane… How long have I been out…?”

“About 12 hours. It’s currently…” Shaylin looked at her watch. “7 in the morning.”

He sat up slowly running a hand through his hair. It was hard to picture… 12 hours ago he was standing near the robotics lab with…

 _Oh no… Oh no…_ “Was there… Anyone else found near me…?” </i>

Shaylin shook her head.

“You were the only one I saw stumbling out of the building. There were some others injured but nothing serious according to the reports.”

He sighed in relief.

“Thank goodness… No casualties-”

Shaylin frowned.

“Well actually… A dear friend of mine was in there apparently.”

His eyes widened.

 _Callaghan… He’s dead…_  The young man lowered his gaze. “I’m so sorry for your loss…”

“It was an accident… Though that’s not my concern right now. My concern right now, is you, Mr. I don’t know your name.” Shaylin picked up something on the nightstand, showing him his burnt wallet. “I couldn’t ID you.”

“... Oh man that cost me fifteen bucks!” He took the wallet looking over the contents. “Great… Just great… My name’s Tadashi… Ugh I’m gonna need to get a new license and everything…!”

“We can worry about that later.” Shaylin narrowed her eyes. “Right now we got your injuries to tend to and your little heat problem.”

“Yeah would like to know how that’s going.” Tadashi remarked feeling irritation flare up as he looked closer at what remained of his wallet. _had to stand in line for three HOURS at the freakin’ DMV for this driver’s license! THREE. HOURS-_

He felt hot again as he gasped, the wallet dropping from his hands… As flames quickly formed on them. Tadashi’s eyes widened in horror.. Yet it didn’t hurt. But it felt so hot… So freaking hot.

“W-What the…!?”

“And ya did it again.” Shaylin got the fire extinguisher, putting the flames out. “This is just gonna be common occurance ain’t it?”

“Common occurrence!? Ya think this is normal for me!?” Tadashi yelled. “I CAUGHT FIRE AND IT DIDN’T EVEN HURT! And you're saying this is the SECOND time I did it!?”

“I say common because you were doing it in your sleep.” Shaylin gave a look. “This is actually the 17th time you’ve done that. Any time it happened you were experiencing pain or seemed stressed.”

Tadashi put his head in his hands trying to digest this piece of information. He knew for a fact he NEVER had any abilities like this before. Oh he would’ve burnt up Hiro’s fighting robot years ago if he had. “This… Is going to take a moment… Unbelievable…”

Shaylin put down the fire extinguisher, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Easy…”

Tadashi didn’t reply keeping quiet.

_I can’t go home like this… If I got upset over having to stand in line at the DMV and this happened… What would happen if I got just annoyed at Hiro? Or if it came out over something else and I’d hurt him?_

_… I can’t hurt him… I can’t…_

“Tadashi… look at me.”

He looked up a defeated look in his eyes.

“Yeah…?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with your body, but I’m gonna make it my business to find out, along with my team. We’re grateful you’re not dead, but we’re gonna figure this out and if possible, reverse this.”

Tadashi gave her a grateful look.

“Thank you… That means a lot. I’ll try to keep.. THIS down to a minimum… I just don’t wanna be a menace. I just wanna be me.”

“I know…” Shaylin gave a gentle look. “I’m gonna do everything I can. You’re under my care so… I’m with ya till the end of it.”

“Thank you… Seriously. I’ll do my best to not make it difficult.” Tadashi smiled a little.

“There’s a smile.” Shaylin chuckled. “Anyways… Oh! I almost forgot. You were muttering a name when I found you. Mind telling me who Hiro is?”

“Hiro’s my little brother. He was at the showcase with me… He was the kid with the crazy microbots.”

“Ah! How did I forget that? That was incredible!” Shaylin laughed a little. “Smart kid.”

Tadashi chuckled pride in his eyes. “A total genius, graduated high school at thirteen and now going on to college. I’m so proud of him… Sure he’s a total knucklehead sometimes but he’s MY knucklehead… He’s everything to me.”

“We’ll focus on getting you back to him… Also, just so you know.” Shaylin picked up a chart, jotting things down. “You’re at San Ramon Regional Medical Center.”

“Good to know.” Tadashi nodded. “Just glad I didn’t die… That wouldn’t be fun at all.”

“No it would not.” Shaylin examined his arms again. “Just wish I understood this… Though… That’s something I didn’t notice.” She was looking at his hands. “Looks like you got some extra oil on ya.”

Tadashi followed her gaze noting it as well. “Yeah… That’s weird… I don’t remember my skin being like that before.” He moved his hands together rubbing them… As sparks started to form. As soon as he stopped it was gone but it left him feeling worried.

“Interesting…” Shaylin muttered, making another note on her clipboard. “Well… hopefully the lab results will tell us something.”

Tadashi sighed giving a nod.

“Yeah… And here’s hoping it’s not: “Congratulations you’ve become the human barbeque!”

Shaylin shook her head. “We’ll be the judge of that.”

Knock knock knock.

“Oh good, my shift’s over. Looks like it’s Lily’s turn to look after ya.”

“Lily?” Tadashi blinked.

Shaylin smirked before opening the door.

“He’s awake this time sweetie.”

“Yay!”

A little girl, about 8 years of age, who shared some likeness to Shaylin walked on in, a medical textbook clenched to her chest.

“Mr. Phoenix!”

Shaylin chuckled, patting her head.

“His name is Tadashi. Be nice to him, okay?”

“Okay!”

Shaylin gave a wave before leaving them alone.

Tadashi gave her a small smile taking note of the textbook. “You gonna read that whole thing?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh!” Lily giggled, pulling a chair up next to his bed. “Well maybe. I went through two others while you were sleeping. Not sure if I will if you're up.”

“Anything’s possible.” He chuckled impressed. “Dedicated reader… I can respect that. Wanna be like your mom huh?”

“Yeah! My mama’s really smart! She’s one of the best doctors here, and she helps a lot of people, even when she’s not in the hospital she gets straight to work.”

“That’s what she did for me when she found me. Didn’t hesitate just ran right over and started trying to help… Which I’m very grateful for.” And not freaking out over the whole fire thing either.

“Just how she is…” Lily looked at his arms. “... Those don’t hurt do they? I wasn’t sure when you were asleep since I couldn’t ask you.”

Tadashi gave her a reassuring look. “They don’t hurt anymore. When your mom first found me, they hurt a whole lot. But not anymore. I promise.”

“Good.” Lily smiled. “Well not sure what we can do. I get the feeling you probably don’t wanna be out of the room.”

“Not yet kiddo. Don’t really know what sets off this stuff.” He gave a sheepish look. “Would rather not get a bunch of nurses mad because I had the sprinklers turn on. Part of me really wishes I had my robot right now...”

Lily titled her head. “What good would a robot do?”

Tadashi smirked. “My robot’s a healthcare robot. He can diagnose ANY disease with just a scan.”

“Oooooh… Huh… That sounds familiar actually. My mama goes to a lot of these showcase things at… S… Shoot… what was it…? SMIT? No that doesn’t sound right…”

“SFIT?” Tadashi offered.

“Yeah! That’s it! SFIT! She goes to them because of one of her friends there. She’s always interested in seeing the technology advances. I remember her mentioning something like that when she came home.”

Tadashi turned a little red… Some steam coming off the top of his head.

“S-She saw my presentation then… My robot, Baymax was what I had last entered as an attempt to renew my scholarship.”

Lily blinked.

“Why are you all red? And… you got steam coming off your head.” Lily waved her hand over his head. “You feeling okay?”

“Ehehe… I don’t like showing off... “ Tadashi gave a sheepish look. “And that presentation while I was happy with Baymax’s performance...Eh… I was just really nervous so I wasn't’ sure if I was even making sense… Doesn’t help the whole duct tape and…” He paused bringing a hand over his own head. “... Dang you're right.”

“I know Mama jokes about some of her friends being so mad or embarrassed they have steam coming off them but I don’t think she meant something like this.”

“Well… I guess for me it’s literal now.” Tadashi turned redder. “Ugh… This is embarrassing…”

Lily giggled a bit.

“It’s kind of cute.”

“Heh… Thanks?” He smiled sheepishly.

She gave a shy look.

“It might be really weird, but I think it’s kind of cool… Though must be confusing too.”

“It really is.” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. “I wish I could see those results first hand… It just feels weird waiting on the answers instead of trying to find them myself.”

“I get ya.” She smiled gently. “Ehe… I apologize for the nickname earlier… It was the only thing I could think of to call you before I knew your real name, Tadashi.”

“It’s okay. I’ve been without a nickname out of all my friends.” He chuckled smiling warmly. “So it’s cool with me.”

“Yay!” She giggled, looking at her medical text book. “I guess… I could share… If you’re interested.”

“I’d really like that… I wanted to be a doctor myself one day…”

“That’s awesome!” She stood up on her chair, allowing herself to climb up onto the bed next to Tadashi. “Want me to hold it or you wanna?”

“Maybe you better.” He grinned sheepishly. “Don’t wanna accidentally start a fire… Thanks Lily.”

“You’re welcome, Tadashi.” She opened up the book, holding it up so they could both see. “Don’t want ya bored so… this’ll work…” She gave a shy look. “I don’t meet a lot of people who wanna read with me besides my mama.”

Tadashi hesitated a bit before patting her head. He could empathize. “That was how it was for me til my little brother learned to read… And even then we don't’ share a lot of the same tastes so I usually wind up reading stuff like this alone. Always more fun with someone else.”

“Yeah!” Lily nuzzled his hand. “Hehe… You’re really nice for an adult.”

“I try to be.” Tadashi smiled softly. “Just wanna make people smile.”

“Well, you got me to smile.”

“Very true.” He chuckled ruffling her hair a little bit.

She giggled again, moving a bit closer to him.

“So…” She looked at the header. “Looks like we’re reading about the nervous system.”

“Oh that’s a fun one.” Tadashi grinned.

“Yep!” She settled in next to him. “Let’s get started then.”

Tadashi nodded bringing an arm around her. “Right.”

oooooo

Shaylin was looking over the lab results… baffled at what her colleague was telling her.

“The cells on his skin have become fire resistant… You gotta be kidding me.” She muttered, running a hand through her hair.

“And it’s not just his skin either.” Her colleague, Gabriella, crossed her arms. “With the blood tests we were looking at there might be other changes we’re not aware of yet. Though of course the obvious things is that he’s running on a higher body temp than the average person, but it’s not frying his brain and his blood cells seem really rich with oxygen as well. Next thing I do want to examine is his lungs.”

“Good plan.” Shaylin hummed in thought. “Though I will not be surprised if they don’t have damage. He hasn’t had any trouble breathing from the looks of it… Then again we couldn’t really strap an oxygen mask on him regardless…”

“So true… But I would like to make sure there isn’t something that’ll sneak up on this kid. Just hope he cooperates.” Gabriella sighed shaking her head. “Just… Why this kid? He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“All things happen for a reason… Oh, almost forgot. Kid caught fire even when he was awake. Seems it’s only his arms though thankfully.”

“Only his arms… Noted… Explains some things but… Even when he’s awake.. How’d he react? Did it get worse when he could see it?”

“I was able to put it out, but they caught fire the moment he was expressing some frustration. And something else I noticed was some kind of oil on his hands, and not your average skin oil either. He tried rubbing it off and there was sparks.”

Gabriella hummed in thought. “That… Is interesting. Hrm… I want a swab of that oil off his hands if you can get me a sample. Might have some clue to how it’ll work. But if their activated further by emotions… Hm…”

“Maybe his nervous system is involved… Like I said the oil sparked when he tried friction on it… I wonder if just internal body heat could cause sparks.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” She sighed. “This will be one heck of a mystery to solve… And he’s probably gonna get sick of us needing samples eventually..”

“Probably.” Shaylin sighed herself. “I just wanna help him… he doesn’t deserve this…”

“No he doesn’t… We’ll find a way Shay.” She squeezed her shoulder. “Just gotta find all the answers. See what triggers it… Make sure this isn’t gonna come back to bite him later…”

Shaylin nodded. “Right.”

“And in general just keep the interns away from him. I mean I know they can’t help but tick off pyromaniacs but… I don’t want the chief yelling at us.”

“Yeeeah let’s not get that wrath brought up on us and the poor patient.”

She nodded.

“For now… Let’s just hope for the best. He’s alive, speaking, seems stable in health at least for now… So we got some time to figure out this mystery… Heck maybe call in one of your hundreds of favors.”

Shaylin rolled her eyes, chuckling.

“I’m just famous for those aren’t I?”

Gabriella smirked.

“You got Simon to lay off the interns for six months because of one. Heck yes you are.”

“True… true…” Shaylin got a determined look. “I told I’m gonna do everything I can for him, so I’m gonna live up to that.”

“Then let’s get to work and ensure you keep it.”


	3. Warm

Shaylin and Gabriella weren’t really sure what to think when they saw a ton of female nurses crowding around the door that lead into Tadashi’s room.

“What in the…?” Shaylin looked to Gabriella with a confused look.

Gabriella shrugged giving her own look of confusion. “I don’t know man… I don’t know…”

“Eeee! He sounds like David but he’s actually a gentleman!”

“And he’s a natural with Shay’s daughter!”

“Alright, ladies.” Shaylin clapped. “What’s all the commotion about?”

One of the nurses, Tristan, grinned sheepishly. “Your patient’s adorable that’s what it’s all about.”

“Just see for yourself!”

Shaylin rolled her eyes before moving past the nurses, looking into the room through the small crack they had in the door. Her heart  melted a bit as she Tadashi playing a game with Lily… Operation. She giggled at that, but she was happy to see him attempting to touch other things.

BZZZT!

“Dang it.” Lily pouted. “This rubber band is gonna be the end of me.”

Tadashi chuckled. “Have to be gentle with it. Like so.” He carefully lifted out one of the pieces careful not to touch the metal. “See? Slow and steady.”

“Oooooh, I see.”

“Kya!” A nurse squealed quietly. “Such a nice voice too!”

“I just wanna hug him! Shay can’t we keep him forever?” Tristan pleaded trying not to squeal as well.

Gabriella shook her head. “You ladies and your weakness for cute things.”

“And apparently cute men.” Shaylin laughed a little. “Anyways, if you’ll excuse me.” Shaylin gave a knock on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Hm? Yeah!” Tadashi called helping Lily get the rubber band out of the game board. “See? Ya did it!”

“Yay!” Lily squealed, setting the piece down on the tray by the board.

Shaylin chuckled as she walked in. “Glad to see you out of bed.”

Tadashi grinned. “Your daughter makes a good case to get rid of boredom.”

“We were having fun reading and all buuuut he needed to stretch his legs too.” Lily smiled. “Like you said Mama, can’t read all day. Gotta have fun too.”

Shaylin ruffled her hair. “That’s right, baby girl. Report?”

“He hasn’t flamed up once since I took watch.”

“That’s an improvement, excellent.”

“Yeah she’s helped me keep my mind off of things… Though we did find out when I get embarrassed steam comes off my head.” He rubbed the back of his neck a little.

“Oh my…” Shaylin tried not to laugh. “That’s very interesting…”

“KYA!!!”

Shaylin brought a hand to her face.

“Oh yeah I should probably mention you’ve got a fanclub outside your door. Seems the female nurses are fond of you.”

Tadashi blushed turning bright red as said steam appeared. “W-Wow… Seriously?” And I thought all the girls squealing back at SFIT was odd.</i>

“Apparently you’ve got a voice similar to one of our other doctors here, save you’re a gentleman rather than a sauve…” Shaylin hovered her hand over Tadashi’s head. “... Gosh you do let off steam.”

“It’s a power, it’s a pun. It’s super freaky.” Tadashi replied sarcastically.

“I see…” Shaylin looked the nurses. “Alright all of you clear out except Gabby, you’ve got work to do. And you’re embarrassing the poor boy.”

“Awww!” All the nurses pouted but they soon headed off as Gabriella headed into the room.

“At this rate we might start having to put a bell on the kid to make sure he doesn’t get patient-napped.”

“Hey!”’

Lily giggled before moving close to Tadashi, hugging him.

“I’ll protect him!”

Shaylin laughed. “Oh my gosh!”

Tadashi smiled warmly, bringing his arms around her. “I got a mini knight.”

“... Alright that is adorable. But gotta get to work…” Gabriella gave an apologetic look. “Sorry, name’s Gabriella I’ll be part of the team figuring this out.”

“Nice to meet you. By the way how’ve the tests gone so far?”

“Well…” Shaylin looked at her clipboard. “The results are… well adding up to what we’ve been seeing. Samples of your skin were examined and it was found that they have a new compound in them that’s fire resistant.”

“Well.. That explains why no new burns have shown up since the flaming started.” Tadashi hummed in thought.

“And your blood is carrying more oxygen as well. We would like to examine your lungs next if that’s alright with you.”

Tadashi nodded.

“Of course… I wanna find out the answers too so… Whatever has to be done.”

“Thank you.”

Lily held one of Tadashi’s hands.

“He’s really warm too.”

“Yeah, our tests picked that up too.” Shaylin sighed in relief. “It ain't’ a fever, but it would appear he runs warmer than your average person.”

“I honestly don’t mind.” Lily cuddled up to him.

Tadashi smiled softly stroking her hair.

“She’s a good kid…” He looked back up to Shaylin. “I’ll admit… This is all really weird but… If answers can be found I’m willing to do anything… Heck I’d even enter a gummy bear eating contest.”

“Well let’s not ruin your teeth now too.” Gabriella chuckled a bit. “But so far… Seems this is doubling as protecting you.”

“Yeah, so it’s not all bad.” Shaylin smiled. “Just need to see what else we can find.”

“So a trip to the image analysis lab?” Lily asked, nuzzling Tadashi’s hand.

“Yeah, get Aie to work along with her friends.”

“Okay.” Lily cuddled closer to Tadashi. “I’ll hold his hand and stuff.”

Tadashi hugged her close. “Can I keep her?”

“Hrk…” Gabriella looked to Shaylin. “That kid… Is adorable y’know?”

Shaylin chuckled. “I can share my baby. She doesn’t really have playmates here at the hospital.”

Lily cheered, hugging Tadashi. “YAY!”

Tadashi chuckled nuzzling her a little. “Well Dr. Lily I’ll be a good patient then.”

“... Aie is gonna be torn between stealing the tiny one or the big one.”

“Indeed.”

Lily giggled, nuzzling him.

“I’ll take good care of you, Tadashi.”

“I trust ya kiddo.”

“...Yep… Aie’s gonna melt.”

oooooo

Gabriella studied the results humming in thought. “Interesting… Very interesting…”

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Aie commented. “I’ve seen mucus coatings due to sickness but… this is nothing like that.”

“It’s like the compound in his skin but… Instead of reacting, it keeps the organs in perfect condition… There’s not even signs of the smoke inhalation he had when he was brought in.” She looked up seeing where Tadashi was playing with Lily. “Incredible.”

Lily was messing with his hair. “Hehe, so fluffy! Why won’t it stay smooth?”

Tadashi laughed. “Hey! That tickles! Silly girl!”

“And he’s cute at that.”

Aie was squealing a bit. “Oh gosh and I thought Lily was gonna give me diabetes! Now there’s two cuties!”

“Oh you’re ticklish huh?” Lily grinned.

“Uh oh.” Tadashi laughed moving to guard his hair.

“Seriously. Just… Oh my gosh too sweet.” Gabriella giggled.

Lily stood up straight, ruffling Tadashi’s hair more.

“SO FLUFFY LIKE A KITTY!”

Tadashi laughed.

“ACK! I’ve been attacked!” He grinned before pulling her into his arms tickling her. “RAH!”

Lily squealed. “NOOO!!!!”

“Bwuahaha yes!” Tadashi smirked before hugging her. “C’mere you!”

“Hear that sound Aie? That was my heart going squish.”

Aie was slumped over her control panel. “So… cute…”

Lily cuddled close to him. “Tadashi!”

“Lily!” He held her close.

 _She reminds me a little of when Hiro was this young…_   

Lily sighed happily, curling up to him.

“You’re a lot of fun Tadashi…”

“Heh… I try… Just a nerd.” Tadashi cradled her a little. “Thanks for keeping me company kiddo.”

Lily nodded. “You’re welcome Tadashi… Anything to help. I’m working on my bedside manner after all.”

“And you're doing very well… Like a mini Baymax.”

“Yay!” Lily cheered.

Tadashi smiled hugging her close.

“... Yep. This kid is killing me. Leon’ll have to bring back a fridge full of hearts for the whole ward at this rate.”

“Yup.” Shaylin chuckled, going over to the two. “Having fun you two?”

“Uh-huh!” Lilly giggled. “Tadashi’s fun, like a big brother!”

His gaze softened. “I had some practice… And she’s such a nice kid.”

“Thanks…” Shaylin gave a sheepish look. “Been doing my best to raise her on my own.”

“You’ve been doing a great job.” Tadashi smiled. “Seriously… She’s a good one.”

Lily giggled. “I do my best for Mama too, since it’s just me and her afterall.”

“I see…” He nuzzled her a little before looking up. “So how do the images look?” He glanced to where Aie and Gabriella were. “I mean I heard plenty of squealing but I don’t think lungs are THAT interesting.”

“Well, good news, no smoke damage. The weird news? You got a protective coating on your organs.”

“... Okay…” Tadashi blinked. “That… IS really weird.”

“Yeah… but it’s a good thing and could explain why you haven’t cooked yourself.”

The young man cringed.

“That’s such a lovely mental image. I’ll treasure it always.”

“Erm… sorry. Just, again, your body temp and everything. So to conclude, you mister, are fire proof inside and out.”

“...That’s good to know… Seriously. Just… Man this is still a freaky situation.” Tadashi sighed. “I mean no flare ups since I’ve been in a good mood which seems like only warmth is what happens according to Lily but… Still… Weird.”

“Yeah… Well, least we’re starting to get answers. Now just a matter of what we can do about it.”

Lily nodded. “... How many favors you gonna call Mama?”

Shaylin shrugged. “Who knows.”

“... How many people owe you favors?” Tadashi asked giving her a weirded out look.

“More than I’d like to admit.” Shaylin blushed, glancing to the side.

“.... Huh. What kind of people?”

Lily giggled. “Oh Mama, don’t be shy! You know some famous people!”

Shaylin blushed more. “Lily…”

“Famous people?” Tadashi raised an eyebrow. “Like who?”

“Well…” Shaylin snapped her fingers. “That’s it! He would know something!”

“Who would?”

Shaylin grinned, looking to Lily.

“Hey, Lily. Remember that robotics expert from awhile back?”

“Oh yeah! You helped figure out how to fix his heart!”

 _Robotics expert with a heart problem?_   Tadashi thought over all the experts he knew of. _...One that would fit the description- Oh no… NO._

He got an excited look.

“You know Tony Stark!?”

Shaylin gave a sheepish look, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s nothing really.”

“Mama!” Lily crossed her arms. “I thought you said he was one of the biggest robotic heads in our country!”

“Tony Stark is amazing! I-I mean he’s a total genius and all of his innovations and inventions!” Tadashi couldn’t help but gush a bit. “He’s like one of my heroes!”

Shaylin chuckled. “Well it was a favor from awhile back. I helped fix up his heart. I’m a specialist on cells and well… I knew a few things that could help.”

“Still amazing!” Tadashi laughed. “Seriously! Give yourself some credit!”

Shaylin blushed more. “Ehehe…”

Gabriella elbowed her a bit. “Too modest for her own good.”

“Modesty’s good but… Wow… Wait…” It clicked. “... You think Tony Stark might be able to help me?”

Gabriella picked up Lily. “And this dear Lily is what a fanboy looks like.”

“It’s adorable!” Lily squealed.

Tadashi blushed as steam rose off his head. “Ehehe…?”

“Naww… you’re embarrassed.” Shaylin laughed.

Tadashi smiled sheepishly.

“Can’t help it…”

“But yeah… He’s seen some strange things so he might be able to help us find an answer.”

“Right.” Tadashi leaned back in his chair. “Tony Stark… Trying to help me out… Just… Wow.”

“Kid… You got the best. No one gives up around here.”

Tadashi smirked a bit.

“Then I’ll fit in just fine.”

 


	4. New Developments

“Dashi! Dashi!”

Lily came rushing into his room, giggling, hiding something behind her back. It had been about a week since he had come and Lily made it part of her day to always visit him. Heck, she considered it her favorite part of the day.

Tadashi looked up from the book he was reading a warm smile on his face.  He had grown fond of the little girl and looked forward to her visits. “Hey there kiddo.”

“Hiya!” She pulled up a chair so she on his level. “How are the flames today?”

“Heh… You caught me on a good moment.” He sighed a bit. “I had a nightmare last night so… I kind of burnt part of my bed… They had to get me a new one...”

“Aww…” Lily pouted. “I’m sorry Tadashi…”

“It’s okay… I’m still figuring things out. Friction on my own skin, mainly my hands, causes the sparks… I haven’t gotten angry yet so I’m not sure what’ll happen when that happens...  Frustration brings out the flames in my hands among other things… And content I’m just warm.” Tadashi shrugged. “It’s… Still pretty weird.”

“Got ya.”

He nodded. “How’ve you been today Lily?”

“I’ve been good. Just been doing my homeschooling as usual. Got to hang out with some of my friends and we drew some pictures together.”

He smiled. “That sounds like fun. Glad it’s been going well. I’ve just been hanging out in here reading… Your mom did some more blood tests today but still waiting to see what she finds.”

“Got ya… Did they figure out the oil on your hands?”

“Yeah, it only goes up to my forearm and it’s a flammable compound. Doesn’t react when I touch other people only to myself.” He snapped his fingers as a small flame formed on the tip of his index finger. “Like that.”

Lily clapped.

“Wow! And you’ve got control of it!”

Tadashi smiled. “Starting to. Just little tricks now and then. It’s getting easier.”

She giggled. “Awesome… Oh! Right! I drew you something!” She revealed the drawing she had hidden. “Tada!”

On the drawing was herself and Tadashi… and Baymax.

“I couldn’t stop thinking of that doodle you did once of your robot! I really wanna meet him one day so I tried to picture what it would be like.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened a bit before he smiled softly. “Oh Lily this is awesome… Thank you so much! I love it!” He extinguished the flame on his finger before ruffling her hair. “One day you’re gonna meet Baymax. I promise.”

“Yay! And maybe your brother too!” She giggled. “Hiro, right?”

“Yup. He’s a good one. He’s fourteen years old.. Bit of  a knucklehead but he’s my knucklehead.” Tadashi sighed a bit as he thought of his brother. “Miss him.”

“Do you want me to ask Mama to call him? It has been a week after all.” She asked tilting her head.

Tadashi shook his head. “N-Nah… I don’t think it’s a good time for it… ‘Sides.. He’s probably busy with his schoolwork…” He tried to change the subject. “The nurses snuck me something cool last night… Wanna see?”

“Sure!”

He pulled out his nightstand drawer revealing… A box of graham crackers, a package of chocolate bars and a bag of large marshmallows. “They thought I could practice with making myself a snack if I got hungry… What do ya say Lily?”

Lily squealed a little. “Yes please!”

Tadashi grinned as he put together a s’more before performing the finger snap trick once more soon toasting it before handing the treat to her and making himself one as well. “To weird fire powers!”

“No. To Tadashi!”

He smiled warmly as they tapped their s’smores together before eating. Lily squealed as she ate giggling a bit.

“It’s so yummy!”

“Glad you like it. It is pretty good.” Tadashi chuckled noticing the amount of marshmallow that did get on her face. “But pretty messy.” He got up getting a wet wash cloth. “Here lemme see.”  
  
“Noo!” She giggled trying to cover her face.

“So messy!” Tadashi laughed as he helped her get cleaned up. “Silly girl.”

“I’m your silly girl.” Lily smiled holding her arms out to him. “Hug?”

Tadashi scooped her up into his arms.

“Of course.”

Lily cheered before laying her head on his shoulder nuzzling a little. “Warm…”

Tadashi laid his head against hers, sighing in content. While it hurt to think of home… He was content here for right now at least. He didn’t think he could go home… Not yet.

 _… Maybe not ever… Everyone here knows the me who has these abilities… But Hiro and Aunt Cass… My friends… They remember the me who didn’t… I’m not human anymore…_  He lowered his head a bit.

Lily shivered squirming a little. “Tadashi are you sick?”

“S-Sick? What do you mean?” He pulled back a little.

She leaned up feeling his head. “You’re cold… Really cold.”

Tadashi frowned sitting with her. “I… I don’t know… I just started to feel homesick…”

Lily moved out of his arms bringing the blanket on his bed around his shoulders before cuddling up to him. “Let’s get you warmed up… I don’t like it when my friends are sad.”

“Oh, Lily…” Tadashi sighed. “I’m sorry…”

Lily nuzzled him.

“Don’t apologize. I’d miss my mama too.”

Tadashi held her close lowering his head a little.

“Still…”

Lily stroked his hair a little.

“You’ll see them again, I know it.”

Tadashi relaxed, nuzzling her hand a little. “I don’t know if they’d want me back..”

“Well, if they didn’t then that would say something about them.” Lily got a serious look. “My mama once told you know who your real friends are when something bad happens, or something about you changes. Your real friends are the ones who will love you no matter what happens, and will be with you to the end of the line. The ones who never give up on you, are your real friends.”

Tadashi thought back to all of his time with his friends… With Hiro… And gave a nod.

“You're right… I just don’t think right now is a good time to come home… Thanks though, Lily.” He smiled. “I feel a little better.”

“You feel warm again.” Lily cuddled. “I bet they miss you too.”

“Yeah… It’s just gonna take time.” Tadashi stroked her back. “I just wanna be ready.”

“Right.” Lily relaxed against him. “For now you can just be part of our family… if that’s okay.”

Tadashi smiled warmly cradling her some. “I’d love that… I’d really love that.”

“Then you’re a Sky while you’re here.”

“Tadashi Sky… I like that.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be your big brother then.”

Lily looked up at him, joy in her eyes.

“I’d really like that. I always wanted a sibling of my own.”

Tadashi had warmth in his own.

“Then consider yourself my little sister.”

Lily cheered, cuddling close.

“Hermano!”

Tadashi hugged her close laughing.

“Imouto!”

Lily sighed happily, curling up to him.

“Tadashi… you’re killing me. Seriously.”

Both looked up, seeing Shaylin was present at the door.

“Mama!”

Tadashi chuckled giving a nod to her. “Hey Shay… Didn’t mean to but…” He hugged Lily again. “This little one needs me…”

“And seems you need her… and I’m fine with that.” Shaylin smiled gently… a somewhat nostalgic look in her eyes. “Randy would be fine with it too.”

“Thank you Shay… Means a lot to hear.” Tadashi smiled back. “Heh… Guess I’m more than just the weird patient now.”

Shaylin made her way over, smoothing down Tadashi’s hair.

“Things happen… and I have an odd habit of getting motherly around younger patients.”

He relaxed nuzzling her hand.

“Closest thing I’ve had to a mom is my aunt… It’s kind of nice…”

Shaylin chuckled.

“Glad you’re okay with it.”

“I’m totally fine with it… I really like it here actually…”

Shaylin nodded, pulling back.

“Anyways… Came to get you… Friend of mine is here to examine you.”

Tadashi nodded looking to Lily.

“Gotta go for a bit… I’ll be back soon though. Help yourself to the treats.”

“I’ll save some for you, Hermano.”

Shaylin chuckled, leading Tadashi out.

“Heh… Got her breaking into Spanish. That takes a lot.”

“That’s the first time I ever heard her spoke it. One of my friends is half latina so I’ve heard her speak some Spanish… She called me brother… And I called her sister in Japanese.” Tadashi smiled as he walked with her. “She’s really helped keep me sane here… It’s hard to fall into a rut when someone like Lily is around. So full of light.”

“Reason I keep her by my side here at the hospital when it comes to some patients.” Shaylin was looking over a chart as they walked. “Lily has always been eager to help since she was young. Something she got from her father. She wants to be a doctor and well… she’s shown promise, but I still want her to be a kid… so I find that letting her play with others is a way to do that.”

Tadashi felt nostalgic as he recalled something from a long time back.

_“Hiro you still have to be a kid. You're not a grown up yet- Hey what are you doing?”_   
  
_“Makin’ my own toys since the ones at the store are boring!”_

“My brother was like that too… Didn’t really do well in crowds and since he was so smart. He got picked on too… Hiro had to be pushed sometimes to try new stuff without me which at times made him nervous… He found a way though… Made his own toys when nothing appealed to him… Got into robotics… And oh gosh so many pranks…” Tadashi chuckled a bit. “But I get ya… Just getting her to be herself and not growing up so soon.”

“Yeah… She’s been trying to grow up since Randy passed away. It was hard on her… Me too, but we’ve been there for each other. She made her goal to always get me to smile.”

“Got ya… I’m really sorry for your loss Shay… It’s never easy losing someone you love..” Tadashi frowned. Mom and Dad…

Shaylin placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It isn’t… Sometimes the pain never goes away, but you learn to keep moving on for their sake.”

He nodded.

“Seriously…”

Shaylin nodded back.

“Anyways…”

She opened a door to one of the rooms. Inside the room was a man in a suit who was looking over some blueprints on an I-pad.

“Yo, Tony, here’s the guy I was talking about.”

Tony looked up, eying Tadashi.

“Tadashi Hamada, right?”

Tadashi was momentarily speechless… Here he was, face to face with thee Tony Stark. He just managed a quick nod.

_Oh my gosh it’s Tony Stark! Now I REALLY wish I had Baymax to show him!!!_

“Nice to meet you.” He offered a hand to shake. “I don’t think I need to introduce myself.”

He took his hand shaking it. “Y-You're Tony Stark… Thee Tony Stark who owns Stark Industries. I-I’m sorry just I admire your work a lot…”

Tony smirked. “All good, kiddo. Heard plenty about you from Shay here.”

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s been a really weird ride since the showcase… I’m not really sure where to start… Do you wanna see it? Or just… I don’t even know the full extent of this. I just want it out of me… I’m getting control but it’s just… Odd.”

“Let me see some of it. Shay’s filled me in on a lot of it but I wouldn’t mind seeing some of it.”

Tadashi nodded and took several steps back.

_Alright… Let’s see… Well one sure fire way…_

He closed his eyes thinking back to every. Single. Bot fight he had to ever bail Hiro out of feeling the old anger and frustration starting to bubble up.

_“WHOO THAT WAS AWESOME!”_   
  
_“DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MOPED COST ME!? THAT GUY TOSSED IT INTO THE BAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!”_

_“Bot fighting is illegal you're gonna get yourself arrested!”_

_“Bot fighting is not illegal! Betting on it-That’s, that’s illegal but so lucrative!”_

_Cocky, little brat. Did get me arrested and got put into a cell with Yama! The guy could’ve snapped me in two!_

Tadashi felt a rush of heat as the flames jolted to life on his arms… As well as something else.

“That’s a new one!” Shaylin shouted, getting a fire extinguisher ready.

Tony was a bit wide eyed, yet calm.

“Huh… Interesting… I heard about the arms, though I didn’t think fire hair was part of the deal.”

Tadashi’s eyes snapped open. “W-What!? MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!?” The flames on his arms got larger as he yelled. MORE NEW STUFF!?

FWOOSH!

“Okay, calm down!” Shaylin shouted as she put out the flames. “We know panicking never does you any good!”

Tadashi panted a little as he tried to calm himself down. “Sorry, sorry… I didn’t really know what else to do so… I got mad… Really… REALLY mad…”

“And we haven’t seen what happens under those kind of conditions.” Shaylin quickly made a note on her clipboard. “So fire hair… by the way you still have said hair. Like we said, everything on you is fire proof…” she looked to Tony. “Well… Any ideas, genius?”

Tony hummed in thought. “Well… I could try the same formula I used on Pepper when she was under the Extremis influence… But it might not remove it completely… Another way would be just using something of a similar mixture to stabilize it… From what you’ve told me this has completely modified his cells so even if I did remove the powers things like the coating on his organs and the compound oil on his hands would stay.”

“Correct. And the reason we think it happened was due to chemicals that were in the showcase building. So I don’t know if the formula would work on something that’s not exactly like the Extremis.”

“Extremis…?” Tadashi asked, confused.

“To make a long and painful story short… Drug supposed to make super soldiers, regrow limbs and such, is extremely unstable, makes people go crazy, have fire powers… And explode.” Tony deadpanned.

Tadashi swallowed hard. “O-Oh…”

Shaylin put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not saying that’s what happening to you. Everything we’ve seen thus far is proof of that.”

“And I’ve seen what Extremis looks like. The woman who’s now my wife was poisoned with it and she never snapped. The only time she ever got angry enough to call on part of it was when I was in danger and she saved my life… I was able to cure her… I’ll do my hardest to help you too kid.” Tony promised him giving him a reassuring look. “And I highly doubt the chemicals at the showcase are the same level of explosive as Extremis.”

“If I remember the cases right the whole body would be on fire. For this it’s just his arms, and as recently found out, his hair.”

Tadashi nodded sighing shakily. “Yeah…”  
  
“And it’s brought on by high states of emotion. What other things have you noticed when you're feeling a certain way?”

“... Well… When I’m calm or content I’m just warmer than another person… When I’m sad… I go completely cold… Scared it flares up, same with pain as evidenced by what Shay had to keep doing for me when I first got here… And now we see what anger completely does…”

“And with everything else… it’s definitely just a new thing altogether that isn’t Extremis…” Shaylin sighed. “But hopefully we can find a way to stabilize or remove it. I want to be able to send this one home.”

The gears were already turning in Tony’s mind as he looked Tadashi over. “... Consider it done, I’ll bring him something in two days to get at least the oil on his hands taken care of. As for the fire hair, that’ll take me three.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened. “... That easily?”

“It’s Tony.” Shaylin commented. “You just don’t question it.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s just how I work. Also… You ever consider what you could do with these abilities once you get full control? Or how to practice with them instead of trying to just get as much control to hide them?”

Tadashi was quiet for a moment as he thought it over… before shaking his head.

“I haven’t…”

“Ever consider something good can come out of this? You’re fire proof. You can bring out fire from inside your body… And smoke inhalation can’t hurt you… You basically would be the ultimate firefighter.” Tony looked him over. “Wouldn’t be too hard to make a better suit than what the locals got either.”

“M-Maybe…”

Shaylin gave him a gentle look.

“You don’t have to Tadashi, but it could be something to consider in the future since there is no guarantee we can turn you back to normal.”

Tadashi fiddled with his hands, as sparks flew up. “I’ll… I’ll think about it.”

Shaylin nodded before looking to Tony.

“Keep me posted.”

Tony smirked.  
  
“Shay when have I ever screwed you over with a solution?”

Shaylin smirked.

“Point taken. Say hi to Audra for me.”

“Oh I will. She’s been asking when she can play with Lily again. Maybe when I bring the things for him I can bring her so they can play.”

“That would be fantastic.”

“It’s a deal then.” Tony smirked. “I’ll see you guys soon.”

“See ya.”

Tony gave a wave before heading out. After a few moments of silence, Shaylin looked to Tadashi with a proud look.

“No fanboying at all. Color me impressed.”

Tadashi laughed.

“It took a LOT of effort Shay. You have no idea how hard it was!”

“I would imagine.” Shaylin patted his back. “You’re getting cookies for that when I get a moment to cook.”

He perked up. “Really!?”

“I mean it.”

Tadashi pulled her into a quick hug. “Oh happy day something other than hospital food! Thank you!”

Shaylin chuckled, hugging him back.

“You’re welcome, Tadashi.” She kept him close for a moment, stroking his back. “You’re gonna be okay big guy… I promised you that.”

Tadashi nodded, relaxing a bit.

“You really are pulling a lot just for me to get better… I mean… you got a freaking celebrity in on this… That’s… That’s not a small thing.”

“Well, I do anything for my patients… And I do anything for those in my family especially.” Shaylin smiled gently. “Being Lily’s hermano makes you mi hijo… I’ll want to see you happy.”

Tadashi felt touched at this… and content with where he was. He had only been with these people for about a week and they were doing all they could for him. He was a stranger to them yet now… it felt like he had known them for so long… and this feeling… he remembered it.

_“My little Tadashi… My precious little boy.”_

_“Okasan…”_

“Thank you again, Shay…”

“Anytime…”

_I can get used to this…_

 


	5. Control

Lily was dozing a bit on a couch, an I-pad on her lap as she was scrolling through random videos.

“Ugh…” She laid flat on her back. “Booooooring.”

Shaylin was sitting next to the girl, chuckling a bit.

“I thought you’d play with Tadashi.”

“He’s busy sleeping… I don’t wanna wake him…”

“I see… Nothing good on Youtube huh?”

“No… Kind of… Not really.” Lily looked up at her mother with a bit of a frown. “Mama… How are you going to tell Tadashi that everyone thinks he’s dead?”

Shaylin was caught off guard by this. “H-Huh?”

Lily narrowed her eyes. “Mama… Don’t try to pretend you don’t understand… You know don’t you?”

Shaylin was silent for a moment before sighing.

“I didn’t find out till a few days ago when reading over the news… And this could’ve been avoided if we had contacted his family but he never gave me a number let alone an address.”

“Couldn’t you have looked him up?”

“It’s not that simple… and we were too focused on treating him that it just slipped by… and he didn’t consent to it… Everything requires patient consent.”

“But I thought emergency patients always had their families contacted.”

“That is true, but we had no idea who he was when we brought him so…” Shaylin put her face in her hands. “It’s just all one big mess… and with how Tadashi is… It would just stress him out.”

Lily sat up, hugging her mother.

“Oh Mama…”

Shaylin hugged her back.

“I want to help him… yet I feel like I’m just hurting him too… and the ones he holds dear… That's not what a doctor is supposed to do…”

Lily cuddled close.

“You didn’t mean to… right?”

“Never…”

“Then make it up to him somehow… and tell him the truth eventually…”

Shaylin nodded.

“Right… just now… I don’t think he needs more shock than he already has gotten.”

Ring ring ring.

Shaylin sighed, answering her phone.

“Shaylin.”

“Hey, Shay, think you could bring Tadashi down to my house in Malibu?”

“E-Eh!?” Shaylin stood up. “Tony that is a terrible idea! He’ll stand out with that hospital gown!”

“Cool it, yes pun intended. I planned this out. I had a package delivered to your hospital mailbox. I had my wife and daughter do some work for him. Everything in that box is for him. Get him that stuff then bring him to my house. I need a proper testing environment and a hospital isn’t gonna do it.”

“Alright, alright.” Shaylin ran a hand through her hair. “When do you want us there?”

“How about half hour? An hour and a half? Any time today honestly-No put that down-Sorry kids you know how it is.”

“Hour from now we’ll be there. Need to get him ready and what not, and yes I get it, Tony.”

Tony chuckled.  
“We’ll be expecting you. Besides… This’ll be good for him… He can’t hide in the hospital for the rest of his life….And bring Lily if ya want.”

“I know… wait… Malibu…” Shaylin got a bit of a mortified look. “You do realize how far that is away from San Ramon right?” Shaylin brought a hand to her face. “Ugh… Okay scratch that, that’ll be quite a few hours.”

“Tony Stark have we met? I own private planes and helicopters. Your hospital DOES have a landing pad right?”

“Yes…”

“Then consider your ride arranged.”

“Alright… see you soon.”

“See ya.”

Shaylin hung up.

“Come my dear daughter… we have work to do.”

oooooo

Poke.

“Hermano?”

Tadashi mumbled a bit in his sleep.  
“No wasn’t me who put that on the shelf Gogo… It was Fred…”

Lily giggled.

“Okay… poking is out of the question.” She grabbed a pillow, hitting Tadashi lightly with it. “Hermano wake up!”

The young man yawned as he opened his eyes looking to her. “Alright I’m up Imouto. What’s going on?” He sat up rubbing his right eye a little.

“Got a package in the mail from Tony.” Shaylin presented a box. “He wants us in Malibu in a few hours and well… you can’t go out in a hospital gown.”

Tadashi gave her a curious look as he took the box opening it. “Why does he want us all the way out there?”

“It’s where his lab is. Apparently he wants a proper testing environment… and he’s right when he says this hospital is not meant for that.”

Lily looked in the box.

“Ooo! New clothes!”

“Yeah…” Tadashi pulled out a black tank top, a set of jeans and sneakers looking them over. “Huh… Fibers look a little different than what I’ve seen before-The fact I know some stuff about fashion never leaves this hospital... No make that never leaves this specific area of the room.”

“Yes, Tadashi.” Shaylin chuckled. She eyed a note on the box, taking it off. She read it over quickly before smiling. “Smart… fire retardant clothes.”

“I’m liking him more and more.” Tadashi chuckled sighing in relief as he got up. “I’ll go get dressed and we can head out. Any progress is good right?”

“Right.”

Soon enough they were well on their way out.

Tadashi went red noticing some of the looks he was getting from the nurses. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Shaylin chuckled.

“Tadashi, do you know anything about how girls feel about men like you? Especially with your stature?”

Lily couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“You’re cute! Simple as that!”

Tadashi grinned rubbing the back of his neck completely red now.

“I’m just a geek with scars. There’s nothing special about me looks wise. If you want adorable look at my brother. All eyes.”

Shaylin shook her head.

“We can discuss that later.”

They were soon on the roof, a helicopter waiting for them, a young woman with long strawberry blond hair standing beside it.

“Hey ya, Pepper.” Shaylin smiled. “Nice to see you again.”

“Likewise Shaylin.” Pepper grinned shaking hands with her. “It’s been too long.” She looked to Tadashi. “And this is the one Tony’s been trying to help.”

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am… Um… Ms..?”

“Mrs. Stark. Please call me Pepper though.”

_…THIS IS HIS WIFE!?_

Lily was bouncing in place.

“Is Audra gonna be able to play when we get there?”

Pepper ruffled her hair a bit.

“Oh yes, she hasn’t stopped asking since this morning if you were going to come over to play today. She’s so excited.”

Shaylin smirked.

“Let’s not keep them waiting then.”

oooooo

Tony was tinkering with some armor as he waited in his workshop… keeping his eyes on the blur that was running around the room… AKA his daughter.

“Lily’s coming! Lily’s coming!”

Tony chuckled.

“Yes, yes, Audra. I just got word from Pepper they’re in the air right now.”

Audra squealed as she ran faster darting over to her father hugging his leg. “I can’t wait! We’ll play games and watch movies and all sorts of stuff! All the girly stuff Nate whines about!”

Tony ruffled her hair.

“We’ll make time for it, just be easy on her new friend… or brother. Lily seems to have grown quite fond of the guy I’m helping to the point he’s become part of their family till he goes home.”

Audra giggled nuzzling his hand.

“I will. No explosions or surprise tricks. I promise!”

“That’s my girl.”

“Mr. Stark.” a male voice called, Jarvis. “Dr. Sky and Mrs. Stark are arriving now.”

“Perfect timing.” He grinned. “Shall we my princess?”

“YEAH!”

ooooo

Tadashi was barely out of the helicopter when a blur of red and blue darted over pulling Lily into a hug.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE!!!”

“AUDRA!” Lily cheered, hugging the girl. “SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!”

Shaylin laughed.

“Ah, young friends…”

Audra squealed hugging her friend. “Missed you so much!!”

Tadashi laughed. “They're adorable.”

Pepper smiled fondly. “Yep… That’s my little girl.”

Tony nodded to his wife before bringing an arm around her.

“Our little girl.”

Pepper leaned into him.

“Oh yes… Has your smarts though. She blow up your workshop?”

“I didn’t this time!”

Shaylin laughed.

“You Starks and your weird antics.” She shook her head. “But that aside… shall we get to work? You said you have some tests for Tadashi here.”

“Yeah let’s go. We’ll be doing this in my workshop, it’s totally fire proof.. Even got a robot that sprays the extinguishing stuff. Not the brightest of my robots but he works.” Tony lead them inside, taking note of the look of wonder in Tadashi’s eyes as he looked around. This kid’s been through enough…</i>

Tadashi had to bite his lip at times to keep from getting too excited. While he wasn’t here for a pleasant reason at all… He was getting to experience this. He also realized he would be seeing Tony Stark’s workshop and he didn’t have a camera on him.

_Hiro would be so jealous right now._

“Jarvis? Can you get some drinks for our guests?” He looked to them. “Anything in particular?”

“Water for me.” Shaylin answered.

“Chocolate milk!” Lily chirped!

“I’ll have a root beer.” Tadashi replied.

“Coming right up.” Jarvis replied as the AI got to work soon presenting them with what they requested on a table.

“Thank you~”

Soon as they had their drinks, Tony lead them into his lab. The place was a little bit of a mess but it was any robotics inventor’s dream shop. The place had tools of all sort waiting to be used, blueprints hung up on the walls, and the biggest prize of it all… Tony’s most well known invention on display on a pedestal in the room.

Tadashi’s jaw dropped a bit as he went up to the pedestal. “It’s the suit… THEE suit… Oh this is so awesome!” Calm, calm…. But… THIS IS THE COOLEST THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!</i>

Audra giggled leaning over to whisper to Lily.

“He’s adorable. Your big brother is cool in my book.”

“I think so too.” Lily giggled.

Shaylin smiled.

“Eheh, pardon him Tony, he was a robotics student.”

“I can respect that.” Tony chuckled. “He’s fine, seriously.”

“I just… This is just… Wow…” Tadashi laughed. “Unbelievable!”

“Maybe after work you two can just nerd out about robotics together.” Pepper nudged Tony. “He appears to be one of your kind.”

Tony smirked nudging her back. “If he wants to… Tadashi you think you’d be up for some inventing?”

Tadashi whirled around stunned as he nodded quickly. “O-Oh yes! Yes I’d love that!”

“It’s a deal. Now let’s get to work.”

“You guys work.” Lily took Audra’s hand. “We’re gonna go play!”

Audra nodded as the two girls ran off giggling.

Tony smiled watching them go. “And off they go.”

“Heh… Just little girls being little girls.” Shaylin sat down in one of the chairs. “Well, we’re ready when you are.”

Tadashi nodded. “Yeah.”

Tony whistled as a robot rolled over into place. “Walking fire extinguisher ready… Let’s see those powers. See what they can really do.” He went to a touch screen typing in a few commands as several targets moved into place around Tadashi. “Hit them with as much as you got WITH the power going. Harness it to your best ability.

Tadashi nodded, looking at the targets. This was odd… usually they were just not making him use his powers but… it made sense the first step to understanding them was to start using them. He took deep breath, starting to focus. He could feel the heat coming, the flames starting to slowly form on his arms.

_Let’s see what I can do…_

He opened his eyes, striking his hands together, causing a huge flame to form on both hands before throwing them at some of the targets, then hitting the others directly with his hands, setting them all up in flames.

Tony and Shaylin clapped impressed as the test was filmed getting a timing on Tadashi’s movements.

“Nice… Getting good about your control.”

Tadashi nodded, putting his flames out.

“I’ve been doing small things… this is the first time I’ve gone full out with it. Generally don’t go past flames on the tips of my fingers.”

“Hey you're at least practicing instead of trying to hide it like that Disney Princess Audra’s so obsessed with.” Tony retorted with a smirk. “And you seem to have pretty good control. Just need to keep harnessing it. You can put it out too even after it’s left your hands… Pretty impressive.”

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. “Ehehe…”

“Hey it’s a good thing.” He chuckled before going to one of his work benches bringing over a set of gloves that would go up to the forearm. “Here… Try these on. Next test.”

Tadashi nodded, taking the gloves and slipping them on. He looked at them carefully, seeing on the palms there was some kind of panel that would open and close.

“This should be interesting…

Tony took one of his wrists gesturing to the panel. “This is going to gather up all that oil on your hands. When it gathers it’ll be in here… And when you activate your powers instead of taking over your whole lower arm it’ll come out as a steady burst or stream instead. It’ll also just in general gather it so you can do some normal stuff like clap and not have a firework show.”

Tadashi looked at the gloves, noting the three “rings” it had on it.

“Gathered up in containers and concentrated into one area…”

“Yep. Now… Let’s do it one more time.” Tony stepped back. “Test two… Go nuts.”

Tadashi concentrated again, the gloves working accordingly. Soon as the heat came out, he raised one of his hands, a steady stream of flames coming out, hitting one of the targets. He grinned, stopping it for a moment before hitting the other targets at rapid speed

“Heh… kind of like the Iron Man blasters.” Shaylin commented.

Tony smirked.

“And just as fun to operate. How’s it feel Tadashi?”

“Feels amazing, and I didn’t feel as hot as I usually do.”

“Perfect. Now… One more thing before I try something else… Get good and angry… Let’s see how these can take rage mode…. And don’t worry got a friend with a worse temper than you who’s been through here.”

Tadashi nodded, thinking about the thoughts that got him ticked off last time. Though one more thing coming on that really got his blood boiling.

_“What? Go to college like YOU? And have people tell me stuff I already know?”_

Tadashi’s hair lit up quickly, the gloves taking on flames as well but not burning thankfully. He hit the targets again… and got the ceiling a bit with some of the flames on his head.

Tony cringed a bit. “Yeah… The kid’s capable of getting really cheesed off when he lets loose.” He noticed Shaylin inching for the hand held fire extinguisher on his desk. “Don’t. Let him work through it.”

Tadashi calmed down after he hit his targets, all the flames going out. He panted a bit as he rested on his knees for a moment.

“Well done kid AND you calmed down without Shay having to douse you with fire retardant.” Tony went to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Feeling alright?”

“Just a little tired… That took a lot.”

“Oh yeah, I can see why. That was a lot of power… Though quick question… Mind if I ask what you're focusing on to get so mad?”

Tadashi gave a sheepish look.

“My brother… I love him… I do… but he did some really knuckle headed things… the biggest offender being illegal bot fighting.”

Tony gave an understanding look.

“Got ya. I can see why.”

_Least his brother’s not taking over people’s minds while being totally snarky about it._

“We’ll get you back to him in time.”

“Thanks… Anything else you need to see?”

He shook his head. “Nope. That’s all for now. Take a break and rest a bit. You’ve earned it.”

Tadashi nodding, sitting down on the ground. His body just felt tired… and it was no surprise since everything he had just done was all new to his body. It was trying to figure out how to adapt.

Shaylin joined him, offering him a bottle of water.

“I imagine you might be dehydrated.”

Tadashi took it drinking several large gulps of it, sighing some. “I just feel exhausted right now… That’s the first time I ever really let it go.”

“True, most of the time we’ve just had you keeping it to a minimum, but that was a real show of power and control at that.”

“Thanks Shay… Like I said been practicing small stuff… Simple stuff but this… Wow…”

“Must’ve felt nice huh?”

Tadashi smiled.

“It really did…”

Shaylin smiled back.

“Good.”

“Yeah… Just… Starting to feel like these aren’t such a burden…”

Shaylin took one of his hands in his.

“Feeling like a human again, right?”

Tadashi squeezed her hand gently.

“Yeah…” He smirked a bit. “... A super human.”

Shaylin smirked. “Now that’s more like it.”

“Heh… Who would’ve thought?”

“Though Tadashi… Word to the wise if a guy with an eyepatch who sounds like Samuel L. Jackson approaches you asking about “The Avengers Initiative” if you value normal life… RUN AWAY.”

Shaylin and Tadashi looked to Tony confused.

“Does this have anything to do with all that “top secret” stuff I overheard while trying to fix your heart up?” Shaylin asked, raising an eyebrow. “For a man so public about his suit, you sure don’t like talking about other things.”

“Because I got some higher ups in fancy jackets breathing down my neck.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Let’s just say… New York has something to do with that LOVELY thing.”

Tadashi raised an eyebrow feeling even more confused. “... What about New York?”

“This is about you not me kid.” Tony shook his head. “Best you don’t know for the sake of your sanity.”

“And don’t bother asking me.” Shaylin shrugged. “I only heard about the Extremis because of the links I have to other big tech heads. I don’t know anything else, let alone what Tony does in his free time. For all I know there may be others in a situation like yours.”

“Got it…” Tadashi sighed a bit. “Well… Guess I just won’t ask then.. But speaking of Extremis… These gloves are cool and all but… Is there any shot for me to be normal…?”

“I was gonna ask that myself.” Shaylin looked to Tony. “Did you figure out anything that could reverse it?”

Tony sighed as he brought up the records they had thus far of Tadashi’s abilities and changed cells.

“Unfortunately… Anything I could try would be more likely to cause things like the coating on his organs to instead shut down his body rather than cure it… The most I CAN do is use a modified serum from the Extremis cure to stabilize the powers. That’s about it… I’m sorry.”

“I see…” Shaylin frowned, looking to Tadashi, squeezing his hand again

Tadashi squeezed her hand quiet before looking to them both… A determined look in his eyes.

“Then screw normal.”

Tony smirked.

“Good thinking… So… What to do with these powers? I have a few suggestions but… depends if you’re up for tinkering or not.”

Tadashi smirked.

“Always am.”

Tony walked over to him, helping him up.

“Come my young friend, the door to possibilities awaits.”

 


	6. Reality

The time went by quickly. Tony and Tadashi working on ways to control Tadashi’s new powers and to allow him to practice in a safe environment. Within time he was getting better and better control… Until it seemed he finally had it figured out.

He moved quickly rapidly setting moving targets on fire before calling it back to him extinguishing it.

_Another training session… I’m not getting as tired quickly… That’s a good sign._

Tony grinned, clapping his approval.

“Looking good, Tadashi. Really nailing the fire with fire trick.”

The young man grinned giving a bow.

“Thanks Tony. Been working so hard at this… It’s really starting to become second nature.” He looked at his gloved hands for a moment. “I actually feel pretty happy about this now.”

“Glad to hear it. Better to use something to your advantage rather than have it be a burden.” Tony unconsciously brought a hand to the center of his chest, some memories coming back to him. “Nice to finally get out of a slump.”

He nodded a sympathetic look in his eyes. It was no secret about Tony’s way of keeping himself alive before. “Yeah… And I’ve been thinking about the things you were suggesting before… Using this to help people instead of just control it and keep it to myself..”

“That so?” Tony grinned. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with something I mentioned once, would it?”

Tadashi grinned sheepishly. “Maaaybe… Hey I give credit where it’s due.”

“Good.” Tony patted his shoulder. “Because since that’s the case, I’d be more than happy to help come up with some equipment designs.”

“I’d love that.” He smiled. “I wanna help people… But I don’t wanna be stuck to just being part of the fire department… I kinda wanna do my own thing.”

“And you should because the way you would do things would not march in lockstep with them. Wouldn’t be good to tie yourself down like that. Not to mention the powers would probably not be welcomed.”

“Oh yeah… I can already picture the taunting.” Tadashi rolled his eyes. “If the one doctor at the hospital who got glared at by ALL the nurses for getting jealous over the attention they gave me is any indication I don’t wanna imagine what THAT would be like.”

“No you do not.” Tony grabbed some paper, starting to sketch. “So we’ll figure something out…” He smirked a bit. “Can’t go back to your old life can you?”

Tadashi gave him a surprised look. “... Is it that obvious?”

“Don’t think Shay hasn’t told me things… that, and you’re young.” Tony’s look softened. “I heard you were a student at SFIT. A good one at that. Someone like that doesn't’ just up and leave without a reason.”

Tadashi lowered his gaze a little.

“I did something really… REALLY stupid that night… I wouldn’t be like this if I had just listened to Hiro… Goodness out of all the times I yelled at him and stressed the importance of safety and waiting for firefighters when he was little what did I do? Run straight inside…”

_“Tadashi no!”_

_“Callaghan’s in there… Someone has to help!”_

“I see…” Tony had some concern come into his eyes. “... Afraid to face him?”

Tadashi nodded keeping his gaze on the floor.

“... Yeah… I’m worried of scaring him… Or even hurting him… He’s all I have left of my parents… I don’t want to lose him.”

“Got ya…” Tony gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. “Don’t let this power own you though. You’re the master here. Remember that.”

“Right.” Tadashi took a deep breath to compose himself… Trying to relax. “I just don’t feel ready… Sounds so stupid with all this work but… It’s true.”

“That I can understand, then again I had no qualms telling people my secret after everything I had been through. It’ll come to you.”

“Thanks Tony… Means a lot.” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. “‘Sides… I’m sure I’ll have a wok or a frying pan aimed straight for my head… Missing for as long as I have? My aunt would be ready to kill me. She loves us and is the best aunt ever… But don’t get her mad.”

“Noted…” Tony raised an eyebrow. “I heard from Shay they haven’t even contacted your family. You sure they think you’re just missing? You ran into a burning building.”

“Y-Yeah but there was only one casualty, my professor…” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck again though it was more out of nervousness… And possibly denial. “I mean I haven’t given consent about contacting them… I never even gave her the number for home… I-I mean… It’s not like they think I’m dead right?!” There was a desperate look coming to the young man’s eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, don’t freak out now.” Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. “That won’t do any good. All I’m saying is that it’s something to keep in mind with all that happened to you. They MIGHT think you’re dead, didn’t say they did.”

Tadashi nodded quickly taking a few deep breaths to try to calm himself back down. “Right… Right…” He sighed crossing his arms. “Just hard to imagine it… That’s as likely as… I dunno, someone making my healthcare robot fly.”

“Careful what you say.” Tony mused, continuing his sketches. “Anything can happen. Trust me on that one.”

“Considering I’m sitting here with you and working on things… Yeah… Anything can.” Tadashi looked at the sketches raising an eyebrow. “Huh…”

“I’m thinking something like firefighter uniforms but more sleek, keeping your arms exposed so you can use those powers of yours.” Tony pointed to a visor. “And you may be fireproof, but I doubt your eyes can deal with bright lights without getting blinded, so a tinted visor with scans to help see where you’re going.”

“Sounds good to me… And they really can’t. Shay can testify she practically blinded me with that pen light of hers... “ Tadashi hummed in thought. “Maybe a scanner that would also allow me to see if people were inside or if they were hurt?”

“Yeah that would be good. Know what they need for treatment. Heck maybe have a first aid kit on you somewhere.”

“Yeah! And an oxygen mask too since… Smoke can get to a person really quickly. Especially an older person or a child…” Or an idiot who ran heck bent into a burning building.

Tony started sketching out ideas, smiling as he saw coming into formation.

“I’m liking where this is going…”

Tadashi grinned. “I do too. Hm… Wonder what else could be added…”

“Well… I think some testing will help us figure that out… and on top of that it’s gonna be more than just gear you’ll need if you’re gonna do this… gonna need to build up some strength and skills.”

“I sense more training in the future… The very near future.”

“That you do.” Tony smirked. “That you do.”

oooooo

“Whooooooooaa…” Lily mused as she saw the images on the TV. “And I thought it was just your dad that had cool armor.”

Audra tilted her head as she watched before giving a little scoff. “My dad’s armor is better. It’s stylish.”

Lily rolled her eyes… before they got wide at something.

“That robot…” She paused the TV. “I've seen those eyes before!”

Audra leaned in looking herself. The robot in question was large, clad in red and purple armor… With a visor that showed a bit of white including a set of two black eyes connected with a black line. “Where? Pretty unique design- I mean for someone outside of my dad’s kind of stuff.”

“It was something Tadashi showed me once when we were drawing together. Those look like the eyes on his robot, Baymax!”

“... Should we go get him so he can see this? Cause it looks like someone made his robot a superhero.”

“I’ll go see what he’s up to.”

She got hurrying down to the lab.

“Hermano!”

Tadashi looked up from the sketching smiling as he saw her. “Hey Imouto. Having fun with your friend?”

“Yeah, but there’s something you REALLY need to see that’s on the news! I think I saw your robot!”

“... Baymax!?” Tadashi jumped up letting Lily lead him to the TV. When he got a glimpse of the paused image… His jaw dropped.

_What...The… CRAP!?_

“Is that him?” Lily asked. “I recognize the eyes but everything else looks different.”

“Oh it’s him alright.” Tadashi got closer looking at the armor. It reminded him of an art style but where…?

_Click._

“... Oh I am gonna KILL him…”

“Huh?” Lily got a confused look. “Kill who?”

Tadashi rubbed his temple trying to keep annoyance from flaring up.

“Hiro.”

_Alright count to ten… One… Two…_

_TEN._

_THAT KNUCKLEHEAD!!! WHAT THE HECK IS HE THINKING!?_  He took note of something small and purple clinging to Baymax’s back. “... Oh no… That… Oh it better not be…”

Audra looked to Lily with a look of: “Here we go.”

“Um… Hermano… Your hair…” She gulped nervously.

“I know…” Tadashi ran a hand through it as it went out. He took a moment to breathe deeply before trying to digest the information sinking in. “... My brother’s a total knucklehead.”

“Well wait a second… I was listening to what the reporters had to say… It was nuts.” She hit the play button.

“The incident at Krei Tech was nearly a catastrophe for all of San Fransokyo. It was unknown what the man wanted, but it was clear that trouble was present. We thank these six brave heroes for stopping him. We don’t know who they are, but we are grateful they came just in time before it could've gotten any worse. We will report shortly after more information is given about the man behind the incident.”

Tadashi sat down, seeing the images playing out… Replays of what looked like a battle.

And the technology he did recognize.

“Those black things they’re fighting… Those are… Those are Hiro’s microbots…”

Lily walked over to Tadashi, hugging him.

“Are you gonna be okay?”

Tadashi brought his arms around her.

“If I wasn’t, I would be too hot to hug. I will be. This is just shocking…”

“Was hoping I’d be able to tell you myself.”

All three looked to see Shaylin behind them, a newspaper in her arms.

Tadashi sighed.

“How long have you known…?”

“The hero part? Didn’t find out till this morning… As for… what could explain why it happened partially…” She presented the newspaper, showing on the front was a picture of Professor Callaghan… and Tadashi. “Quite awhile.”

Tadashi paled as he set Lily down, taking the paper… Reading about the fire…

And the obituary claiming his death…

He felt all the heat rush out of him, tears stinging his eyes.

“I… I…” He got up and tossed the paper to the side, hurrying for the front door. “I need a moment..”

Shaylin lowered her head.

“I’m sorry…”

Tadashi didn’t look back, dropping to the ground as soon as he got outside. Tears running down his face.

“Why…? Why? Dangit…” He closed his eyes tightly. “I’M RIGHT HERE! I’M NOT DEAD!!!!” Unlike when he was upset… No fire came out… He didn’t feel any warmth… If anything… He felt a cold numbness coming over him with all of this.

_They think I’m dead…_

_Aunt Cass…_

_Honey Lemon.._

_Wasabi…_

_Gogo…_

_Fred.._

_Oh gosh…_

_Hiro…_

“Hiro… Oh Otouto…”

It was quiet all around him for what felt like forever. Footsteps were soon heard, a hand being placed gently on his shoulder… Shaylin kneeling beside him.

“Tadashi… I meant to tell you eventually… I really did…”

Tadashi looked to her.

“I have no home now… They think I’m dead… I can’t… I can’t show myself to them now… It’d just hurt them…” He lowered his head. “Hiro… Oh gosh…”

Shaylin couldn’t help but hurt for him, tears streaking her face. She promised to take care of him… and now look what happened.

Shaylin brought her arms around the young man, hugging him tightly. “Shhh…”

Tadashi brought his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder, sobbing a little.

“I was so stupid… So stupid…”

Shaylin stayed quiet, stroking his back.

“Just let it out… let it out…”

He cried out a little keeping close to her.

“I’m such an IDIOT!”

Shaylin kept stroking his back, humming softly.

_You didn’t deserve this… no one deserves this…_

After awhile, Tadashi slumped in her arms, going quiet, breathing shakily. He sniffled a bit every now and then but was quiet now, a bit curled up to her.

“Tadashi… I didn’t want to hurt you like this… please forgive me…” Shaylin whispered, resting her head against his.

Tadashi nuzzled her a little.

“I’m not mad at you… I’m just… Upset at this whole thing… I just… I thought I was just marked missing or whatever… I should’ve guessed…”

“Life just has a twisted sense of humor…” Shaylin held him closer. “I’m sorry this had to happen to you… You did nothing wrong…”

“It’s okay… Life just sucks sometimes… I just…” Tadashi sighed. “I miss my life…”

Shaylin stroked his hair.

“I know… and if I could… I’d give it back… but… I can’t… I wish I could but… I only have so much power…”

Tadashi relaxed into her, nuzzling her hand a bit.

“.... Can I… If you’ll have me… Can I help look after Lily…?”

“She would love that…” Shaylin nuzzled him a bit, kissing his head gently. “She’s really grown to love you…”

“And I love her too… So much… She’s like a little sister… And you’ve been treating me so well… Kinda like a mom…”

“Like I said… can’t help it sometimes with patients…” Shaylin gave a gentle look. “I’m a mom… it hurts when I see someone young in pain.”

Tadashi smiled a little.

“You really are amazing Shay…”

“I just want the best for all my patients… you included…” she cupped one of his cheeks in her hand. “You’ve got so much ahead of you… I don’t want that slipping out from under you.”

“That means a lot… Seriously…”

Shaylin brought him close again.

“Tadashi… mi hijo…”

“Okaasan…” Tadashi hugged her keeping close.

“I’m here… I’m here…” Shaylin had tears escaping again, her voice cracking a bit.

Tadashi had some of his own but he was warm… Content to be where he was.

“Love you…”

“I love you too…” Shaylin stroked his back. “I’m here for you… and so is Lily…”

He calmed down, nuzzling her a little, both going quiet.

_Maybe one day I can face Hiro again… Just not now…_

 


	7. Old Flames

_“We thank you for your help Big Hero 6… I just hope we can catch these criminals soon… They keep slipping through our fingers.”_

_“Don’t worry. We’ll catch them soon enough.”_

Hiro yawned as he looked over reports, the exhaustion from the day catching up with him a bit. It had been high stress. He had classes he was going to, but then he and the others had to slip out when trouble hit the city. Yeah it wasn’t a full time gig… but yet recent times were calling for it.

“Hiro.” Baymax’s voice called, snapping him out of his trance. “You should rest.”

The boy jumped a bit feeling his heart race a bit. “Baymax, I’m not tired.” He denied, propping his chin up on one of his hands as he looked back to the reports. “I need to figure this out…”

“Hiro…” Baymax placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are showing low levels of distress… often associated with worry… Are you sure you want to be helping with this investigation?”

“They torched an elementary school… Where KIDS usually go… I can’t give up.” Hiro looked up at the nurse bot, stress evident in his expression and eyes. He was tired but he didn’t want to give up… At least not yet.

Baymax nodded. “I understand…” He stroked his hair a little. “Your health is just my concern too… I know you and fires like this have a history.”

Hiro’s gaze fell as he nuzzled Baymax’s hand a little. “It keeps bringing it back… It’s stressing me out I’ll admit that.. I just don’t know if I can sleep… Stubborn ol’ me again…”

“I just want you healthy…”

“I know buddy…” Hiro yawned once more rubbing his eyes. “Maybe I should call it a night…”

_Just… I don’t want this to set me back… And I don’t want anyone to lose a sibling or a parent or their kid to a fire either…_

“How about we see what the others are doing? It would help take your mind off things.”

“Yeah…” Hiro smiled. “I’d like that… Maybe Honey Lemon has finally found a way to blow up the moon.”

“Let us go see then.”

_Even though blowing up the moon would not be a good idea._

Baymax followed the boy out, heading into one of the main big labs. There, they found the team all going about their evening. Gogo riding around on her bike, testing the speed, Wasabi making modifications to his lasers, Honey Lemon looking over formulas, and Fred on his I-pad watching Youtube videos.

 _Glad to see they’re able to relax._ Hiro smiled a bit.

“And he emerges!” Wasabi grinned. “Good to see you, Hiro.”

“Yeah, we were getting worried your project might’ve carried you off.” Gogo smirked.

“Haha.” Hiro rolled his eyes, chuckling. “No, just been reading. Wasn’t in the mood to work on Kokoro after everything that happened today.”

“Can’t blame you.” Honey Lemon looked up from her formulas. “It was an intense situation. I think one of the more intense we’ve been in awhile.”

“You holding up alright?” Fred asked.

“Yeah…” Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. “It does bug me a little but… I’m not letting it shake me that easy.” He got a determined look. “We’re gonna catch those guys.”

Gogo stopped next to him, ruffling his hair.

“That’s our little brother.” She smiled gently. “Tadashi would be proud of ya. You know that right?”

Hiro had a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I like to think that whenever we’re out there… He wanted to help a lot of people..” He laughed a little. “Though I think he would’ve tried to kill me first before he knew all the details. Especially with what I did to Baymax.”

Everyone burst out laughing.

“You did WHAT to my robot!?” They all shouted in unison, trying to mimic the young man’s voice, laughing harder as they tried to imagine his facial expression.

Baymax seemed to have a gleeful look in his optics as he turned on the screen on his chest… showing a still frame of a rather annoyed looking and tired Tadashi.

Everyone looked at the image, some of them falling over.

“Oh gosh! M-My sides!” Honey Lemon was slumped against a wall. “That would so be his face!”

“Agreed!” Wasabi wiped a tear from his face. “Oh… still able to make us laugh.”

“Yeah, the dork.” Gogo smirked. “As usual.”

Hiro smiled, placing a hand on the screen, nostalgia in his eyes.

_Still with us… Love you, Bro…_

Baymax patted Hiro’s head.

“Tadashi is here.”

Hiro nuzzled his hand.

“...Yeah... Long as we remember him…” He brought his arms around the robot, laying his head over the image of his brother.

“... Alright, hug the nerd.” Fred declared, the others gathering around the robot, hugging him and Hiro.

“C’mere nerd boy!”

Hiro laughed. “Ack! We’re surrounded Baymax!”

“It would seem we can not escape…”

“Submiiiiiit!” Honey Lemon laughed.

“Never!”

Gogo smirked ruffling Hiro’s hair. “Then you get torment!”

“Nooo!”

“Bwahahaha!”

“Heh… Glad to see you six having fun.”

Everyone looked up as they saw their new professor walk into the room, a warm look in his eyes.

“Professor Wylie.” Honey Lemon grinned. “We didn’t hear you come in.”

“Just got here, don’t worry.” Professor Wylie chuckled. “Everything going okay for all of you?”

“Yeah just keeping an eye out for the kid here.” Gogo smirked. “Making sure he’s alright.”

“Just goofing around.” Hiro added.

“Understandable.” Professor Wylie nodded. “Was just making sure I wasn’t interrupting anything. Wanted to bring a potential student in here to show him around.”

“It’s fine sir.”

“Yep, go ahead and bring ‘em around.” Hiro gave a sheepish grin. “No chance of Kokoro bursting out of my lab space this time.”

“Good.” Professor Wylie headed back to the entrance. “Alright Mr. Sky, you can come in.”

A young man came walking in, looking around the lab curiously. The group couldn’t help but look at him a little. He had dark brown eyes and hair to match. He was dressed rather casually, a blue button up shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, jeans, sneakers and a baseball cap. But what caught their attention were the red marks on the left side of his face that went down his neck.

"Whoa..." Honey Lemon couldn't help but wincing as she took note of the marks. "Those look like they hurt."

“Yeah…” Hiro frowned bringing a hand to his own neck wincing in sympathy. “Wonder what happened…”

"Well, not our business." Wasabi shook his head. "But still, ouch."

The young man wandered around the lab. While there was wonder in his eyes... There also seemed to be a bit of a nostalgic look. It definitely showed when he got close to their stations, a smile coming to his face.

Hiro tilted his head a bit as he watched him.. He couldn’t help but feel like he had seen that look somewhere before.

_Just… Where…?_

"Incredible work..." he said, looking to Professor Wylie.

"I can agree. Created by the five you see before you."

He chuckled, looking to the group.

"I see."

“All in a day’s work for the nerd lab.” Gogo shrugged. “Just how it is.”

“Yeah, still figuring things out but enjoying the journey.”

Hiro said nothing still racking his brain.

_Just… Where have I seen this guy before…? He feels familiar…_

"I hear ya." He gave a bow. "Pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we might be classmates in the future."

They nodded returning it quickly.

“Likewise. By the way… Got a name?” Hiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." He laughed a little. "Where are my manners?" He offered a hand. "Sky, Takashi Sky."

Hiro took it.

“Hiro Hamada. That’s Fred, Gogo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon - Don’t ask about the names. You’ll get a new one in time too.”

"I'll keep that in mind. Least if I get in."

"You are showing promise Mr. Sky." Professor Wylie grinned. "Just a matter of passing your tests and finishing your transfer from DVC."

"DVC? As in Diablo Vista College?" Fred asked. "That's quite a ways from here!"

Takashi chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm from the San Ramon area."

“Why come all the way out here then?” Gogo asked, crossing her arms.

"Robotics is my dream and well... I want to go to a school that can help me get there."

“Got it.”

Hiro looked him over. “Well… You seem like you got a chance… If you're doing well like Professor Wylie says. Just be glad you don’t have to do the showcase.”

"My mother spoke of them." Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'd rather lose sleep over homework than perform."

“Yeeeaaaah.” Hiro shuddered remembering the sleepless nights and the stress of just coming up with the microbots. “It was nuts… I mean seriously worth it but the stress man…”

"I could imagine." There was empathy in his eyes. "Nice work regardless."

“Y-You saw them?”

Takashi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck once more.

“My mom had a cellphone on her when you were performing. She recorded part of it since she wanted to show it to me.”

“O-Oh…” Hiro nodded. “Got ya… And thanks. Worked hard on them.” Even if they got stolen…  He took a step back. “A-Anyways… Wish ya luck getting into SFIT.”

“Thanks, Hiro. Here’s hoping we’ll be classmates eventually.”

Hiro nodded quickly smiling a little.

“Right.”

Takashi gave a nod, looking at his watch.

"Well hate to cut this short but I better get going. Promised Mom I would help with dinner."

“Got it, well good luck with the rest of your exams. C’ya around.” Hiro made his way back over to his lab. “C’mon Baymax!”

“Yes Hiro.” The robot waddled after the boy. “Are you going to rest now?”

“Hahaha you're hilarious.”

Takashi chuckled giving a wave to everyone before walking out with Professor Wylie.

"... Anyone else experiencing deja vu?" Wasabi asked, running a hand through his dreadlocks. "Cause that guy... I'm not the only one who thought he looked like someone we knew?"

“You're not the only one.” Honey Lemon sighed. “He… He looked like…” She looked to where he had been. “Tada…”

“Impossible.” Gogo shook her head. “Tadashi’s gone… We were at his funeral… Hiro SAW him go into the building…”

"Maybe he's one of those rare occasions of a doppelganger." Fred reasoned, in an actual kind of serious tone. "It's a legit thing isn't it?"

“Well… Tadashi did say once he started yelling at a kid for bot fighting since he looked like Hiro… Mistaken identity… It’s possible.” Honey Lemon added.

"Though what's bugging me is those marks. Those were burns." Wasabi sighed. "But... He mentioned he had a mother."

“Which is something Tadashi and Hiro DON’T have… And he didn’t seem to recognize Hiro… If it was Tadashi… We knew him… He’d be running right up to him.”

"Yeah... I guess we're thinking too hard. For all we know those burns might've come from the recent fire reports. DVC got hit right?"

"Only sort of." Fred had a bit of a grin. "The guys causing them apparently got chased off before any real damage was done."

“Who chased them off?”

Fred picked up his I-Pad pulling up an article, showing it to them.

"An urban legend apparently."

They looked reading the article… Seeing a blurred photograph of a man in a type of fireman’s uniform complete with a helmet that obscured his eyes somewhat.

“Odd…”

"He's known as The Phoenix." Fred started. "He literally just comes out of nowhere. He doesn't show up to every fire but he made his first appearance with the Mount Diablo Fire that happened six months ago."

“Amazing…” Honey Lemon murmured as she looked back to the picture.

“How often does he show up?”

"Every few fires it seems. It's chance that he appears. But firefighters all over the area consider him a brother in arms." Fred grinned. "What makes him a legend, and how he got his name is because he never comes out of a fire burned. Doesn't matter how hot. He comes out."

Their eyes grew wide.

“That’s… Nuts.”

“Wonder what kind of tech he has for that…” Gogo murmured.

Honey Lemon glanced back to where Hiro had gone. The teenager’s back was to them and he didn’t seem to have heard any of it. “Maybe before we continue this, we should get Hiro’s opinion?”

Gogo followed her gaze noting Baymax was stroking his hair trying to get him to relax. “Yeah, hate to keep him up after Baymax is trying to get him to calm himself but… This is something he should know about too. Just in case…”

“I’ll get him.” Wasabi said as he made his way over. Hiro’s head was bobbing and he felt a pang of guilt for getting him moving again which would wake him up for sure. “Hey… Hiro? You still with us?”

“Y-Yeah…” The teen yawned shaking his head quickly, neither missing the “sigh” of Baymax deflating a bit. “What’s up?”  
  
“Well… Something we think you should see.”

Hiro blinked before nodding as he got up the two making their way back over. “What’s up?”

“We were just talking about an urban legend that’s been kind of floating around the area.” Fred showed him the article. “Ever hear of The Phoenix?”

Hiro read the article quickly before shaking his head. “Nope… Never heard of him.”

“Well, he’s only been in existence for about six months… or least whenever the Mount Diablo Fire happened was when he first appeared.” Fred hummed in thought. “Heh… I remember when that happened… The smoke coming off the mountain was affecting a lot of different areas.

“Yeah, it was even starting to reach over here.” Hiro thought back to that time. It didn’t affect me a whole lot but it was really annoying… Sucked when I got a bad cough but least it wasn’t serious…</i> “Well… Whoever they are glad they're trying to help.”

“Oh it gets better…. Whenever he goes in, he always comes out unscathed.”

“... WHAT?!”

“No joke.” Fred dead panned. “That’s why they call him The Phoenix. Goes into the fire, comes out completely unharmed with whoever he’s trying to save. Most that happens is he’s covered in soot.”

Hiro ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide as the gears began to turn in his mind.

“He must have some serious tech to manage that… That’s nuts…”

“It is. He apparently bumped into the arsonists that I think we’re trying to catch. They were trying to torch DVC but he scared them off.”

“... I need to talk to this guy.” Hiro deadpanned.

“Hiro, you know finding one guy in this town OR SR would be near impossible right?” Gogo raised an eyebrow.

“Fire proof tech? Think about it… We could use something like that!”

“Yeah but the issue is it’s chance that you see him.” Wasabi sighed. “Least according to what we’ve read. Not just any fire is gonna draw him out from the looks of it.”

“I do see his point though.” Honey Lemon added. “Especially since we’re starting to get involved with a case that could result in us going into a fire.”

“And I doubt we could just waltz into the fire station in full armor and make demands.” Hiro crossed his arms glancing off to the side a bit as he started to think. “I wanna know how he does it… Especially since he might have an idea what these arsonists look like.”

“Well… any ideas HOW we could find him?”

All looked to Fred.

He shrugged.

“Heck if I know. But generally speaking, it’s best to just keep an eye on when fires happen. Especially in the San Ramon area since according to reports that’s where he’ll show up the most. Especially when the big fires hit.”

“Then we’ll keep an eye out on reports and sightings. Fred, you know these urban legend kind of things better than the rest of us.. I’m trusting you to keep track of this guy’s sightings on the web. Anything, pictures, cellphone videos, I want emailed to me.” Hiro sighed. “... It’d be nice to have an easy answer… But seems that’s not something we’ll get this time.”

“You got it.” Fred grinned. “I’ll ask around too. Maybe even phone in my dad and see if he knows something.”

The others exchanged a look. They never knew what it was exactly what Fred’s father did for a living but they figured it was best not to question it.

“Alright… Then that’s the plan.”

 


	8. Ignite

As the sun set over the city, the lights came alive, illuminating the whole area like a bunch of fireflies. The coldness of the bay came in full swing, freezing winds catching anyone unprepared off guard… Just how he liked it.

_Now just a matter of what happens tonight…_

He narrowed his eyes before rushing off, disappearing into the dark.

_Let’s just hope for the best._

oooooo

“Hiro?”

The boy looked up from his work, seeing Aunt Cass standing in the doorway.

“Dinner’s ready… You coming?”

He nodded saving his file before getting up. “Yeah… Wings?” He asked hopefully.

“You know it.” She grinned, heading downstairs. “Get on down here before they get cold.”

“Coming!” Hiro chuckled following after her. If there’s one thing that will never get old is Aunt Cass’s hot wings.</i>  “Just don’t let Mochi try to swipe mine!”

“No promises!” She laughed sitting down at the table, said cat hiding under one of the chairs… lying in wait.

Hiro laughed taking his seat. “Thanks.” He said before digging in… Trying to keep said cat from climbing onto his lap. “Why do you always do this to me?”

“Meeeeeoooow.”

Aunt Cass clicked her tongue.

“Here kitty.”

Mochi darted over to her sitting beside her chair. “Mew!”

She giggled, picking the cat up, setting him in her lap.

“Silly little kitty.” She scratched behind his ears before looking to Hiro. “So, how was school today?”

“It was good, classes are going well. Honey blew something up again, I swear one day the roof is gonna come off the robotics lab from that. And we might be getting a new student. Professor Wylie was showing him around.” Hiro told her between bites, taking a few drinks of water. “Whew that’s hot…”

“Yep, we’re gonna be feeling these in the morning.” Aunt Cass was chugging her own water. “Well that’s cool to hear you might be getting a new classmate. Was he nice?”

“Yeah, kind of quiet though.” Hiro shrugged a bit. “He felt… Familiar, like I had seen him before but I couldn’t place it. Guy lives all the way out in San Ramon.”

“That’s a long ways from here. Like an hour drive I think.” Aunt Cass hummed in thought. “I don’t know anyone from there though…”

“Me either. He’s going to DVC currently but he’s doing all the exams and stuff to get transferred to SFIT. For all I know I could’ve just passed him when he was first walking in to talk to the teacher.” Hiro shrugged. “Didn’t really think much of it… Didn’t wanna seem like I was staring since he’s got some burns on him… Didn’t ask either since I know the rules of society - Ask and you may or may not be smited.”

“Good to hear…” Aunt Cass frowned a bit. “Poor baby though. I wonder if they came from the recent fire that almost torched DVC. I heard some people got hurt.”

Hiro frowned. “It’s possible… He didn’t talk much about himself so maybe. Didn’t seem like they still bugged him though. He was smiling and stuff. Oh! And his mom was at the showcase… He knew about the microbots.”

“Huh… interesting. Well, he seems like a nice young man. Did you get his name?”

“Yup. His name’s Takashi Sky.” Hiro leaned back in his chair sighing in content. “That was really good Aunt Cass.”

“Glad you liked it.” She got up, ruffling his hair before picking up his plate. “More importantly, glad to see you eating more. Need your energy kiddo.”

Hiro chuckled smiling. “I try. Kind of tired of being short.” He smirked. “One day I’ll be taller then everyone… Or at least as tall as Wasabi… I can dream right?”

“Yes you can.” She chuckled. “Any plans for the night?”

“Mostly just finishing up the pile of homework waiting for me upstairs and maybe work on doing some maintenance for Baymax. Not much else.” Hiro shrugged. “It’s a slow night.

“Got it. Well… I’ll be down in the cafe. Beat Poetry Night.” She smiled gently. “Don’t be afraid to come get me.”

Hiro smiled warmly. “I know… Love you Aunt Cass.” He got up hugging her quickly. “Last hug.”

Aunt Cass hugged him back, kissing his head.

“That’s my boy.”

Hiro kissed her chin before picking up Mochi heading back for the stairs. “Just me… A nerd with a mess for hair.” He smiled as Mochi nuzzled him. “And finally this cat likes me again!”

Aunt Cass shook her head.

“He can just be moody sometimes.”

“Miaaaaaau.” Mochi curled up, purring.

Hiro rubbed his head smiling. “Still… A day where he’s not trying to lay on my face while I sleep is a great day in my mind.”

“Understandable. Now go on.” Aunt Cass gave a wave as she headed downstairs.

He smirked and headed upstairs setting Mochi down on his bed before getting back to work.

_Ugh… So much homework…_

Hiro worked for awhile until he noticed an alert come across his browser. He clicked it and narrowed his eyes.

The high school he had attended was on fire.

“Baymax! We got work to do!”

oooooo

There were screams heard. It was supposed to be a fun night for the students at Sacred Flame High School. It was a big dance, the last thing they were thinking that would happen would be a fire engulfing the majority of the auditorium.

Students were running, some getting trapped inside as they lost their way in the panic.

“Guys, focus on getting people out, don’t worry about putting the fire out!” Hiro ordered as the team arrived on the scene. “Baymax? Can you pick up how many students are trapped?”

Baymax fired up his super scanner, his sensors picking up readings.

“Yes. The results are not in our favor. There are at least 10 students total trapped inside.”

Hiro narrowed his eyes. “Then let’s get to work. Get in, get out, try to avoid the flames. Got it?”

“You got it Hiro!”

Everyone got to work, avoiding the flames as they went, also minding the firefighters that were running along side them, trying to put the fire out and look for victims.

“HEY! LET ME GO!”

Hiro’s head snapped towards the noise, seeing a student being held by their throat by a man in a trenchcoat. He sneered at her.

“You saw too much kid… and besides… can’t let you go tattling on us now.”

He threw the girl aside, the girl gasping as some rumble came crashing down, trapping her. The man laughed a bit before running out.

Hiro growled jumping off of Baymax’s back rushing over to the girl. The man he could worry about another time. ‘Hey, hang on! I’m gonna get you out!”

The girl looked up, a pleading look her in eyes.

“Please!” She coughed.

Hiro nodded as he worked to get most of the rubble off of her, lifting a beam off her back with some difficulty. “Go!”

She slipped out, though didn’t get far as she keeled over, coughing from the smoke.

“Ugh…”

He dropped the beam, lifting her up into his arms. “Just hold on…” He hurried for the entrance glancing down at her. Just please… Keep holding on…

CRACK!

The girl’s head snapped up, seeing more beams coming down.

“Look out!”

Baymax was by their side, bringing his form over them. They all braced themselves… then found themselves being shoved away as the rubble landed on the ground they were pushed away from.

“H-Huh-” The girl stopped short. “No way…”

Baymax and Hiro looked to where they had been… seeing a man in a suit of blue orange and yellow armor standing on the other side… a suit they had seen before.

“The Phoenix…” Hiro’s eyes grew wide. “It’s him…!”

The Phoenix kept his stance.

“Get her out.” He said loud enough to be heard before disappearing into flames.

Hiro was just stunned. He couldn’t move. His senses came back to him when he felt Baymax’s hand on his shoulder.

“We need to move.”

“R-Right.”

They quickly moved out, getting the girl to the paramedics. Soon as she was out of his arms, Hiro and Baymax went straight back to the building.

“Baymax did you get a scan on that guy?”

“Yes, and they are not normal readings. He appears to be running on a higher body temperature than would be considered healthy.”

“Got ya.” Hiro looked around as they headed further in. “Hello? Can anyone hear me!?”

CRACK!

Baymax pulled the boy back as more rubble fell. “Careful.”

“I know…” A thought came to him. “Fire up the super sensor, see who’s close by.”

Baymax nodded, doing so.

“There.” Baymax pointed to a corner of the building. “I’m detecting signs of distress.”

“On it.”

Hiro ran ahead, the robot having a hard time keeping up with him.

“Hiro! Waitl-”

CRACK!

Hiro looked up wide eyed, seeing rubble come down on top of him. Baymax tried to get to him but was too late. Hiro was buried, the rubble trapping him.

“HIRO!”

Hiro blacked out for a moment, but soon regained consciousness, coughing a bit. He was stuck… he couldn’t move… and he could feel the heat around him rising.

“Baymax… help…” he wheezed… whimpering a bit.

_Help… Please… It hurts…_

He felt a hand hold his. He looked up, his eyes widening a bit as he saw who was standing in front of him… The Phoenix…

“You…” he whispered.

He nodded, squeezing his hand.

“I’m gonna get you out, just stay calm. Okay?”

The boy gave a shaky nod squeezing back.

“O-Okay…” He coughed.

The Phoenix frowned, getting the boy’s helmet off before offering some kind of mouthpiece for him to bite on.

“This is a rebreather. It’s rich with oxygen. Bite onto it and don’t spit it out till we’re out of here.”

“Right.” Hiro did as told, once it activated he calmed down some, glad he could breathe.

The Phoenix got to work, getting rubble off of Hiro, stopping as he saw Baymax approach.

“Is there anyway I can help?”

“Yes, help me get this rubble off him.”

Baymax nodded, doing so, speeding up the process. Soon as enough was off, The Phoenix slipped him out, cradling him in his arms.

“Got ya.”

The boy nodded to him, holding on a little. I don’t really care right now about mystery or tech… I just wanna get out of here alive… He was shaking a bit. If this is how Tadashi died…</i>

The Phoenix handed him off to Baymax, picking up Hiro’s helmet.

“Get him out. I got one last person to rescue.”

“But what about you sir?”

“I’ll be fine.” He broke off from them. “Just go!”

Baymax hesitated before carrying Hiro out, trying to keep Hiro calm.

“You will be alright.”

The boy gripped his armor tightly giving a quick nod, closing his eyes. No… Don’t freak… Calm…</i>

Once they were outside, paramedics quickly gathered around Hiro, treating him. He didn’t really mind them… his eyes couldn’t help but watch the burning building… waiting for The Phoenix to reappear…

For a moment… it wasn’t the Sacred Flame Auditorium…. It was the showcase building… he could see someone running in… Tadashi…

BOOM!

There was a huge burst of flames, everyone gasping at the sight.

Hiro reached out at the building Baymax holding him tighter. “Nononono….!”

It was silence as everyone stared at the fire. Paramedics still went about their jobs, firefighters doing what they could but… it seemed the whole area went quiet, some voices speaking up here and there.

“Someone was still in there!”

“Oh my gosh…”

“This is horrible…”

Hiro lowered his head.

_Dang it… The idiot…_

Crack… CRACK!!!

Everyone’s head snapped towards the sound… seeing The Phoenix crashing through the remains of a broken window… a young boy in his arms that was currently wearing Hiro’s helmet for protection. He rolled as he landed, but was back on his feet, panting a bit as he stood.

The people were shocked before the paramedics rushed over to him as the boy was passed off to them. “Thank you…” The boy coughed.

“Anytime kiddo…” He slipped the helmet off. “Excuse me.”

He walked over to Hiro, offering it to him.

“I believe this is yours. Thanks for letting me use it.”

Hiro took it back looking him over. “A-Anytime… Thanks for helping me out of there…”

There was no sign of injury on him… just a lot of soot covering his suit.

He gave a nod.

“You’re welcome. No one gets left behind.

“Right… Though for the record… That was totally nuts!”

“Heh… I’ve done crazier things…” He turned on his heel, heading out. “See you around, H-1.”

Hiro’s eyes widened.

“H-Hey! How’d you know my name!?”

The Phoenix stopped, turning to him.

“I hear about things through my work. Big Hero 6 is something I’ve heard plenty about.”

Hiro raised an eyebrow but gave a nod. “Got it… Still… Thanks again… See you..”

The Phoenix gave a wave.

“Be safe.”

With that, he ran off, disappearing into the dark

Hiro laid his head against Baymax the adrenaline starting to wear off.

 _This is all nuts… Just totally nuts…_ He closed his eyes. “Tired…”

“Rest….” Baymax said quietly, rocking the boy. “You are safe now…”

He nodded soon drifting off to sleep, everything fading away into quiet.

 


	9. Rekindle

Hiro was taken to a hospital as soon as the event was over. He was kept over night, the doctors wanting to be sure he didn’t sustain any lung damage. Though from the results it seemed he only got a few minor burns and would be released very quickly. For now though he was stuck in bed with his notebook… doodling all the equipment he saw last night on The Phoenix.

_Not a single burn… I… Just how…?_

Knock, knock, knock.

“Come in.”

Aunt Cass entered, along with the rest of the team.

“Hey, sweetie.” She smiled gently, sitting by his bed. “How you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” Hiro smiled. “Really, you don’t have to worry.”

“We’ll worry.” Gogo nudged him a little. “Way to give us a heart attack!”

“Seriously!” Wasabi crossed his arms. “You were almost literally toast!”

“Thank goodness for The Phoenix.” Honey Lemon sighed in relief. “He really saved us a lot of trouble.”

“And he was epic!” Fred cheered. “Crashed right through a window like a freaking superhero!”

“Like us?” Hiro chuckled giving a sheepish look. “Seriously, I’ll be more careful next time… But he was pretty amazing…” He glanced down to his notebook. “Just… Amazing.”

“Trying to figure out his secrets?” Gogo asked, looking at the sketches. “... Wow those are detailed.”

“Just trying to figure out what kind of tech he was using.” Hiro tapped the pencil against the book’s spine as he thought over what else he saw. “Just… It was so advanced… And he got out totally unscathed…”

“Just hard to grasp the idea of someone not getting burned.” Honey Lemon mused. “You’d have to naturally be fire proof.”

Hiro’s head snapped up.

“... Is… It possible…?”

Honey Lemon stopped to think for a moment.

“... Maybe… but something like that would require a lot of extreme testing, especially without causing unwanted side effects. You’d have to somehow genetically modify the cells of a person… I don’t know. Stuff like that is science fiction.”

Hiro hummed in thought. “I don’t know… I mean it sounds far fetched but… We’ve seen stuff that’s also supposedly science fiction. Swirling portal of death and destruction?”

“True… But it’s just a guess. For all we know maybe he does have special tech.”

“And that would require us actually talking with the guy. But if I had to take a guess the guy isn’t much of a social butterfly considering he just rushed off as soon as he was done.” Gogo crossed her arms. “Not sure what else you could get out of him.”

“Unless you chased him down and annoyed the heck out of him-” Wasabi cut himself off when he noticed the way Hiro’s eyes lit up. “Don’t even THINK about it!”

“But-”

Aunt Cass gave a stern look.

“You mister, almost got burned badly. You are not chasing ANYONE!”

Hiro sighed giving a nod. “Yes Aunt Cass…”

Aunt Cass nodded, stroking his hair.

“I just don't’ want you getting hurt… I’m glad this man saved you but… it’s not worth you getting hurt trying to find him.”

“Aunt Cass…” Hiro set aside his things, bringing his arms around her. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Aunt Cass stroked his back, kissing his head. “You’re okay…”

“And I intend to stay okay.” He nuzzled her a little. “Promise… No more heart attacks.”

“Good boy…” She looked off to the side of the room, seeing Baymax’s luggage. “We brought Baymax for ya. All charged.”

Hiro smiled. “Thanks guys. Appreciate it.”  
  
“We know you and our favorite marshmallow are inseparable.”

Aunt Cass gave him another kiss.

“We’ll let you rest. I’ll come back later with some sweets, okay?”

“Okay… Gummy bears?” Hiro gave a bit of a puppy eyed look.

“Of course.” She ruffled her hair. “Be good to the nurses now.”

“I will. I promise no nurse will walk out of my room with white streaks in their hair.” Hiro grinned.

“That’s my boy.” She got up, leading the others. “Come on then.”

“Night Hiro, get some rest.”

“Don’t sick Baymax on anyone!”

“I know!”

Once they were gone Hiro leaned back looking at his sketches, thinking back to Honey Lemon’s words. A thought came to him as he slowly smirked. “OW!”

Baymax instantly activated, waddling over to him.

“Hello, Hiro. What seems to be the trouble?”

“Nothing right now.” Hiro showed him the sketches. “But I was wondering… Did you get a scan of The Phoenix?”

“I did… Though I worry the heat may have interfered with some of my scans… the results were quite abnormal.”

“Let’s hear it. Abnormal is what I wanna hear.”

“Very well.” Baymax turned on his chest screen, showing his results. “He was running on a higher body temperature than considered healthy, yet was showing no signs of distress. I also detected an odd substance that appears to be surrounding all of his organs. My scans were unable to identify it, but the compounds of the substance read as something fire resistant.”

“Which matches up with a thought Honey tossed out earlier… This guy might be fire proof.”

“It would appear to be that way. His skin was also different. I detected no signs of burns on him. His skin cells were producing some kind of oil on his arms. It was yet another substance I could not identify… though… the readings I got… the oil on his arms is combustible.”

Hiro hummed in thought. “So… Fireproof body… But combustible oil he’s producing on his own… So not a lot of tech…”

“There might be some technology involved but I would not know. All I know is what my scans were able to detect. I do have to conclude he is not exactly… human.”

“So… Mutant…” Hiro looked at the screen again. “... A mutant….” ...Oh screw freaking out! I’ve seen too much screwed up things!</i>

“I admit… I am curious about him… Maybe it would be wise to possibly become allies with him.”

“If we can find him.” Hiro laid back. “That’ll be the challenge.”

“Right…” Baymax stroked his hair. “For now… My concern is your health.”

The boy relaxed, nuzzling a little. “I know buddy… I trust ya.”

Knock knock knock.

“Come in!”

The door opened… a little girl running in… straight towards Baymax.

“EEEEE!” She squealed, hugging him as best as she could. “He really does look like a marshmallow!”

Hiro’s eyes were wide in confusion. “Um… Hello?”

Baymax patted her head. “Hello miss.”

She giggled, nuzzling his hand. “Hello!”

“Ehehe… Sorry… She was a little excited when I told her about your robot possibly being here.”

Both looked to the doorway to see Takashi walk in, a sheepish grin on his face.

Hiro smiled.

“It’s all good, Baymax doesn’t mind little ones. Didn’t expect to get another set of visitors.” He closed his notebook sticking it in the nightstand. He doesn’t need to know about Big Hero 6.

“I heard you got into a bit of an accident  and I thought I’d at least drop in… On top of that my mother wanted me to pick up something from this hospital.” Takashi looked to the little girl. “And my sister was along for the ride since I needed to look after her.”

She nodded. “I’m Lily by the way.”

Hiro ruffled her hair. “Nice to meet’cha. And thanks for stopping by. How’re the tests going?”

“Good. I had my exams this morning. I’ll find out in a few days if I’ll get into SFIT.”

“I know he will.” Lily said with pride in her eyes. “My brother is super smart!”

Hiro smirked. “If he’s applying for SFIT he definitely is.” He looked to Takashi. “Wish ya luck.”

“Thank you.” Takashi had worry come into his eyes. “You holding up alright? Heard the fire got you pretty good.”

“I’m gonna be fine. I only got some minor burns and a sore back out of the deal.” Hiro gave him a reassuring look. “I wasn’t in there long enough to screw up my lungs thankfully.”

“Good… Well… hope you make a fast recovery.”

“Thanks. So your mom works in medicine huh?”

“Yup!” Lily chirped. “She’s mainly a diagnostician, but she also does cell research!”

“Cell research huh?” Hiro murmured. Now ain't’ that ironic?

“Yeah, take my brother here.” Lily held one of Takashi’s hands, showing a red mark on it. “She was able to do some research that let him get smooth skin again after getting burned. Cool huh?”

“L-Lily!”

Hiro looked at them giving a nod. “That is pretty cool.” There was empathy in his eyes. “Though sucks you had to go through that.”

Takashi rubbed the back of his neck… right where his other red marks were.

“It was a huge freak accident… But, Mom saved me along with some other surgeons… Wouldn’t really be standing here if they hadn’t.”

“Got ya.. Fire sucks doesn’t it?” Hiro glanced at the marks before looking away not wanting to stare.

“It does… But… ya learn to move on eventually.” Takashi lifted Lily into his arms, hugging her close. “Imouto helps with that a lot.”

Lily cuddled close. “Hermano…”

He stroked her hair.

“You know Japanese huh?” Hiro raised an eyebrow.

“Little rusty but yes.”

The teenager smirked before clearing his throat.

 **“So the last name doesn’t mean anything to where you're from?”** He asked… In full out Japanese, totally fluent.

Takashi was silent for a moment before speaking again.

**“More or less. My mother and sister are part latina while I’m Japanese.”**

Hiro nodded a grin on his face. “Got ya.” He offered a fist bump. “Sorry just… Haven’t talked to anyone like that in awhile.”

Takashi smiled, bumping a fist with Hiro’s.

“Fwoosh!”

“Fwoosh!”

Lily giggled.

“Just like we do!”

“It’s the unwritten rule of siblings everywhere.” Hiro chuckled. “At least the cool ones.”

“Yup!” Lily smiled. “Do you have a brother or sister too?”

Hiro’s gaze fell before he nodded.

“Yeah… His name’s Tadashi… And he was the best brother I could’ve hoped for.”

Takashi lowered his head a bit in respect.

“Sorry for your loss…”

Hiro nodded as Baymax laid a hand on his back to provide a bit of comfort.

“Thanks… He went out a hero at least but… Still hurts… Miss him like crazy.”

“Still sad though…” Lily pouted. “I’m sure he misses you too.”

Hiro looked to her and smiled though it was forced. “Yeah... “

Takashi laid a hand on her head. “Easy there…. Sorry… She’s young…”

“Eep… Sorry… I didn’t mean to make you feel sad.”

“It’s okay, really.” Hiro nodded quickly but didn’t meet their gaze. “It happened pretty recent so… It still bugs me sometimes.. Not your fault…”

“Okay…” Lily reached her arms out to him. “Want a hug?”

Hiro smiled a bit holding out his arms as she was placed in them. “I’d like that a lot.”

Lily hugged him gently, cuddling up to him.

“Consider it done then.”

Takashi smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Always giving them out for free.”

Hiro chuckled hugging the girl. “I don’t mind… I like hugs.” He nodded to Baymax. “Baymax gives ‘em out for free too.”

“Heh… I see…”

“Yup.” Hiro paused yawning some. “Heh… Sorry about that. It’s been a long night.”

“You should probably get some rest then. Your body is trying to recover after all.” Takashi took Lily back into his arms again.

“I’m fine, really-” Hiro tried to deny.

Takashi smirked a little before reaching a hand out, stroking the kid’s hair.

“You sure about that?”

Hiro was going to protest but another yawn left him, as he laid back down. “Not fair…” He mumbled. “That evil trick…”

“Works on all siblings alike…” He smiled gently. “Rest…”

Hiro mumbled something but before long he was out, sleeping peacefully.

“There we go…” Takashi looked to Baymax. “Take care of him.”

Baymax nodded. “Of course. He is my patient… And my friend.”

“Right…” Takashi looked at Hiro one last time before walking out… a bit of a longing look in his eyes that soon faded. “Hiro…”

Lily held onto him, nuzzling him. “It’s okay Hermano…”

Takashi nuzzled her back.

“I know… still hurts…”

She frowned kissing his chin. “I know... “ She held on a little tighter. “You don’t deserve to hurt…”

Takashi kissed her head.

“I’ll be fine… just…” He sighed. “I wish could do more for him… but I’m a stranger to him now… There’s nothing I can do…”

She hummed in thought.

“You could bring him some of Mama’s cookies at his school… He might like that since I don’t think he’ll be stuck here long.”

“He’d like that… he’s got a terrible sweet tooth.”

“Then we’ll do that! And I’ll make him a drawing!” Lily smiled brightly. “And then you two can get to know each other again!”

Takashi smiled, a gentle look in his eyes as he hugged her close.

“Thank you, Imouto…”

She cuddled close.

“Anything for my Hermano!”

He chuckled, keeping her close.

_It’s something… I’ll take any chance I can get… just so I can be with him again…_

_Even if he doesn’t recognize me._

_It’s better than nothing._

 


	10. Spark

Hiro was soon released from the hospital with a medical note to take it easy for awhile... which meant not going out with the team when a crisis hit… which bugged him. And that’s what was going on today.

“Hiro… I know you want to be out there but it is for the sake of your health you stay here at school.” Baymax said, trying to help the boy with his work.

“I know…” Hiro sighed as he grabbed a wrench getting to work on tightening joints on the robot he was working on. “But doesn’t make it any easier. I hate sitting still… It never leads to anything…”

Baymax patted his head.

“I know… but we can not risk you getting more smoke inhalation.”

Hiro frowned giving a nod. “Yeah… And I don’t want another trip to the hospital…”

Baymax nodded.

“Is there anyone else you can talk to? I am certain there are other classmates here… I think…” Baymax looked towards the door. “It has been rather quiet today…”

“Yeah… I know everyone’s still working hard to re-build what was lost in the fire.” Hiro went to the door peering out. “Lessee… Not a lot of people… Least that jerk Ikeda isn’t here today… Not in the mood to being called a Furball.”

Baymax looked with him, optics narrowing a little as he scanned, them going wide as he recognized someone.

“Takashi?”

“Hm?” Hiro followed his gaze seeing the young man wandering around. “Oh! He must be here about his exams.”

“Ah, right. Wonder how he is progressing with those.”

“Well… Let’s find out.” Hiro opened the door wider. “Can’t hide in here all day. ‘Sides… I want at least one other witness in case Kokoro decides to hang me.” He smirked a bit before heading over.

Baymax waddled after him, waving to Takashi.

“Hello, Takashi.”

The young man looked up, smiling as he saw them approach.

“Hey, nice to see you out of the hospital.”

Hiro chuckled. “Couldn’t keep me forever. They would’ve had to duct tape the door shut then… How’ve you been?”

“Been well… Just waiting to hear back from Professor Wylie about my exams. He said I could hang around here till he got the results.” Takashi sighed a bit. “Big day…”

Hiro gave him a sympathetic look. “I know the feeling man. It was nerve wracking when I was waiting to hear on if I got in or not.”

“Well… hoping for the best.” Takashi smiled. “Oh, almost forgot!” He slipped off his backpack, bringing out a bag of cookies. “Mom sent these with me, told me to share.”

Hiro’s eyes lit up as he grinned. “Well, lucky for you… I happen to be a lover of the sweet kind.”

“Hiro do not eat too much. You do not want a stomach ache.”

“I know Baymax!”

Takashi chuckled, handing a few to Hiro.

“Little chocolate should be fine. Besides, I can’t eat all of them myself.”

“So true. Thanks.” Hiro smiled taking a bite. “...Dang! This is good!”

“That’s the wonder that is my mother’s cooking.” Takashi said, through bites of his own. “Beats out the stereotype of being a doctor and terrible cook.”

Hiro snickered. “Didn’t know that was a stereotype. She work with some disaster chefs?”

“San Ramon Regional has a few people who can’t really cook and are living off top ramen… And Mom has mentioned a few in passing during her business trips… Hm…” Takashi hummed in thought. “I think I remember her mentioning one during her Malibu trip… Heh… Good times… Then again she was just more focused on her work…”

“She travels a lot huh?” Hiro tilted his head. “Didn’t think a hospital in that town had doctors that well known - No offense, I just never go down there often.”

“It’s fine, we’re a small community unlike San Fransokyo. My mom’s a different case since she hasn’t always worked there… On top of that, she’s got a record of people oweing her favors for helping them out. So, she needs something, she contacts them.”

“Got it.” Hiro nodded. “Lot of connections… I can respect that.”

“Yep… Just how she works. But for the most part…” Takashi folded his arms behind his head. “Not a lot happens in San Ramon… well save water problems and of course as of late fires.”

Hiro leaned against a wall. “Yeah heard you guys got your own superhero taking care of that.” He smirked. “Pretty sweet deal.”

“I suppose. The firefighters work hard too.” Takashi sighed a bit. “It’s getting under control now but it is pretty rough on some people. A friend of mine has a real issue with some of the smoke that flows into town. He’s semi asthmatic so… you get the picture.”

Hiro grimaced. “Yeah I do… I’m sorry about that… Glad it’s getting under control though.”

“Yeah… It’ll be a huge relief once it’s all over…. Then again just putting out the fires won’t cover it.” Takashi narrowed his eyes. “The arsonists have just been a huge pain lately. I don’t get what their deal is.”

“They’re sickos. That’s their deal.” Hiro growled a bit. “They don’t care about anyone, or anything but themselves… Even if they THINK they’re doing the right thing, they don’t care who they hurt…”

“I suppose… just everything has a motive and so far all people can really talk about is they cause fires and what they look like. They never leave messages or say anything. It’s just one big enigma.”

“It’s insane…” Hiro looked down. “I just… Wish I knew the reason… I don’t want another fire like…” He cut himself off shaking his head. He doesn’t know me that well… Can’t spill it… He knows my brother died in a fire but he doesn’t know he was murdered…</i>

Takashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I get it… Don’t need to say anything if it hurts too much… I’ve had my rough go too with fires.”

“And I’m sorry you had to go through that…” Hiro sighed. “... Tadashi was murdered… The fire that killed him was intentional…” Just won’t say who did…

“I see…” Takashi squeezed his shoulder.

“Yeah…. Sorry…” Hiro looked up giving him an apologetic look. “I guess all of this stuff has been dredging it right back up… I don’t want to have a setback but it’s like it’s haunting me…”

“Well… fire does that…” Takashi pulled back, rolling up one of his sleeves, showing the scars on his forearm. “Marks you. Be it physical or emotional.”

Hiro looked at the marks before his gaze traveled up to Takashi’s face, to the mark on his cheek.

“... It’s a different kind of hurt… Either way.”

“It’s something you wish others could understand, right?”

“Yeah.. I’m glad my friends are there for me, I am… But somedays I just wonder y’know? I still think “What if I had held on just tighter?” “What if I had tackled him to keep him from running?” “What if I had never tried to apply at all?” He shook his head. “The last one, I know Tadashi would smack me for from the afterlife since he wanted me to do something with my mind… Just hurts still… I miss him…”

_I miss you too…_

Takashi cringed to himself, but kept it hidden.

_No… I’ll just hurt him…_

“Mr. Sky?”

Both looked to see Professor Wylie present.

“Oh… Um… I hope I wasn’t interrupting something.”

“N-No.” Hiro shook his head quickly. “Just shooting the breeze.”

“But Hiro you did not have a gun-”

“Expression buddy.”

“What’s up?” Takashi asked.

“Well…” Professor Wylie smiled, presenting an envelope to him. “I look forward to seeing you next week in class.”

Takashi took it, his eyes wide.

“I…?”

Professor Wylie nodded.

“Congratulations. You’ve been accepted for your high performance and show for potential. We’re happy to have you with us.”

Takashi smiled, shaking his hand.

“T-Thank you…”

“You’re welcome… I’ll see you next week.”

He gave a wave before walking off.

Soon as he was gone, Takashi couldn’t help but cheer a bit.

“YES!”

Hiro laughed. “Congrats Takashi!”

Baymax nodded. “Indeed, congratulations on enrollment.”

Hiro smirked holding out a fist. “C’mon.”

Takashi had a gleeful look in his eyes as he did the whole sequence. Slapping the back of his hand with Hiro’s, then the palm before fist bumping him.

“Fwoosh!”

“Fwoosh!” Hiro laughed a grin on his face. “Nice!”

“Not bad yourself!”

“Thanks.” He chuckled. “Looks like we’re classmates after all.”

“Heh… guess we are…” Takashi sighed happily. “I’m really gonna be a student here…”

_I get to come home… even if it’s just for a little while…_

“Now…. As part of the Nerd Lab… I’m afraid…” Hiro gave a serious look. “I must tell you something…”

“Hm?”

“.... Welcome to the Dark Side. Oh and you’ll have to bring more of these cookies TO said Dark Side.”

“... Sure thing.” Takashi smirked. “Nerd.”

Hiro smirked back. “Said the pot to the kettle.”

“... Alright you asked for it.” Takashi nearly tackled the boy over as he got him in a headlock, messing up his hair. “RAH!!!”

“ACK!” Hiro yelped, laughing as he tried to guard his head. “NOOOO!”

“SO MESSY!” Takashi laughed, continuing to do it.

“I’m the King of the Messy Haired Society. Deal with it!” Hiro laughed. “But I can also get you back!” He smirked

_Oh no he’s making that face-_

Hiro spun around practically knocking Takashi over as he knocked off the young man’s hat, ruffling up his hair. “RAAAAHH!!!”

“ACK! NOOOO!!” Takashi was having tears come out of his eyes with how hard he was laughing.

“YESS!!! MUWAHAHAHA!” Hiro was turning a bit red in the face from how hard he was laughing himself. There was complete joy in his eyes.

“COUNTER ATTACK!” Takashi nearly threw him off before hauling the boy on to his shoulders, holding him by his ankles. “HAHA!”

“WAH!” Hiro flailed his arms a bit as the world turned upside down for him. “EVIL!” Deja vu!

“Darn right I am!” Takashi laughed, a bit evilly too. “You’re now my prisoner!”

“Oh yeah?” He smirked. “You and what army?”

“I know a good load of chibis…. I HAVE A CHIBI ARMY AT MY COMMAND!” Takashi grinned before lowering the boy down gently.

Hiro got to his feet grinning.

“We have a Baymax.”

“... Hm, you got me beat on that one.” Takashi sat down, trying to catch his breath, picking up his hat. “... Heh… That kind of came out of nowhere…”

Hiro chuckled sitting on one of the spare chairs. “Yeah… But it was nice. Been cooped up inside all day so… Nice change of pace.”

“True… This is the kind of stuff I do with my sister…” Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. “Em… Hope that wasn’t too much… Don’t really know you that well… I have tendency to rough house sometimes…”

Hiro threw his head back laughing.

“Dude we have a lab rule of “It’s totally fine to play Get Down Mr. President if the teacher isn’t around” here. I’m totally fine with it!”

“I see. I’ll keep that in mind too.”

_“Takashi… if you see people holding their hand up to their ear, do it quickly if you don’t want to be a pancake.”_

_“Um… Sure… Why Mom?”_

_“I’ll just leave it at “Get down Mr. President!”… also almost lost a few charts.”_

_So that’s a big thing… Huh._

“Mostly though we just do it to the guys who are being arrogant.” Hiro smirked. “Oh man did this one guy yell… He was being a jerk and was holding Gogo’s tools out of her reach… Did the signal… FLATTENED!”

Takashi laughed.

“Nice!”

“Right?!”

“I think I’m gonna like it here VERY much.”

“I think so too.” Hiro smiled. “Welcome to SFIT.”

 


	11. Hearth

Lily was waiting patiently on the porch of her home, swinging her legs a little as she watched cars go by… watching for a familiar figure to pull up.

“Is he home yet?”

Lily looked behind her, seeing Audra poking her head out of the front door.

Lily shook her head.

“Not yet… But we’re ready for when he does, right?”

“Yup. Though he better hurry it up. Keiko, Hideki and I are starting to get bored.”

“I’ll tell you the minute he gets here.”

“Alright… Hope everything went okay.”

“You and me both.”

Lily was left alone again. She sighed, resting her chin on her knuckles, gluing her eyes to the street again. It was quiet for a few moments before she heard the sound of a moped engine. She perked up, seeing Takashi pulling up the road, parking his red moped in the driveway.

“HERMANO!!” She cheered, running up to him.

Takashi smiled as he got his helmet off, scooping the young girl into his arms.

“Hey, Imouto!” He hugged her close.

She giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“How did it go?”

Takashi’s smile got a bit wider.

“I got in.”

“YES!” Lily cheered. “I knew you could do it!”

Takashi chuckled, kissing her head.

“Glad you believed in me.”

“Anytime Takashi!” She gave a sneaky look. “And since you got in I think we should celebrate… I got a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Takashi raised an eyebrow.

“Right this way!”

Lily hopped down from his arms, leading him inside by his hand.

“He’s here!”

“GET ‘IM!”

Before Takashi could react he was knocked to the floor by Audra and two other children who were bit older in age, about young teens. Lily joined them, hugging him tightly.

“Congratulations you nerd!” they all cheered.

Takashi blinked a few times before laughing, bringing his arms around all of them.

“Oh you guys!”

“It’s celebration time!” Audra squealed. “And Keiko and Hideki got just the food for that.”

“Oh?” Takashi looked to the two teens of the group.

They grinned.

“Pizza. Lots of it.”

“... You know me so well.”

Hideki smirked. “And we brought the hot sauce too. Challenge time!”

“Oh, this is gonna be good.” Lily giggled.

Audra shook her head. “We’ll have to start the bets then. C’mon!” She grinned. “Knowing you Taka you’ll eat a whole one!”

“Yeah, hope you bought enough for everyone.”

“We did!” Keiko chirped. “Actually if I remember right Hideki and I made sure just to get one that was reserved for you.”

“Darn right we did. It’s got all the good stuff.” Hideki grinned. “We wouldn’t leave ya hanging Takashi.”

He smiled ruffling their hair before he smirked. “Then what are we waiting for?”

“... Lily… I’m scared.” Audra deadpanned.

“And you should be.” Lily smirked. “Hey Hideki, how hot is the stuff?”

Hideki got a prideful look. “As hot as possible! We brought the Sriracha! The REAL good stuff!”

“... Oh gosh this is gonna hurt.”

oooooo

Shaylin was pulling up to the house when she could’ve sworn she heard a form of someone screaming bloody murder coming from inside.

_… Wimps._

Shaylin headed inside, looking to see who was the victim.

Hideki was slumped over on the table, an empty water bottle beside him. “Too… Much… Sriracha…”

“I told you not to put that much on!” Keiko rolled her eyes looking to Shaylin. “Hi Dr. Sky!”

“Hey ya cuties.” Shaylin smirked before looking to Takashi who was drinking his own water, but not as quickly as Hideki had. “And I’m guessing you got in?”

“Yup!” Takashi smiled. “I’ll be starting next week.”

Shaylin made her way over him, giving him a kiss on the head.

“That’s my boy.”

He kissed her cheek. “Thanks Mom… I’m really happy.. Just finally can get into my dream school.”

“More like Nerd School.” Audra quipped.

Shaylin shook her head… smirking.

“You’re just jealous.”

She gave a mock offended look.  
  
“Me? Ha! My dad’s Tony Stark, I live in nerd paradise!”  
  
“Here we go.” The others rolled their eyes.

“... What?”

Shaylin laughed.

“Ah too fun.” She noted the hot sauce. “... Wow you were really gunning for it this time.”

“...Yeah, it was a Sriracha off..” Takashi shrugged. “Hideki insisted… He couldn’t take the heat though.”

Shaylin gave him another kiss.

“You’re from my family. Of course you can take it.”

He chuckled, smiling warmly.

“What kind of Sky would I be if I couldn’t handle spicy food?”

“A wuss.” Lily dead panned, giggling a bit.

“Thank you.” Shaylin laughed.

“You want a piece Mom? There’s still some left.” Takashi offered. “I can get you a plate.”

“That would be wonderful. Last meal I had was lunch and that was hours ago.”

“And it was at the hospital. Not exactly five star food.” Takashi got her a piece and a glass of water, setting it down. “You deserve something decent… And you’ve had a long day..”

“Thank you sweetie.” Shaylin sat down, eating her share. “I hope today wasn’t too eventful. Then again from the looks of it you didn’t need too much to eat.”

“Nope, I just mostly hung out after finishing my lunch, and played a bit with this kid I met at the lab. He’s a good one.” Takashi had a nostalgic look in his eyes. “His name’s Hiro.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Isn’t that the kid you claim Hideki looks a lot like?” Keiko asked, patting said boy’s back.

“Yeah. Except for the shorter hair, they could be twins.” He chuckled. “But it was nice to see him again, it’s been a bit.”

“If he’s anything like me, he’s a wuss at hot food too.”

Takashi laughed. “Maaaybe. Build up a tolerance kiddo if you wanna try beating me.”

Hideki gave him a deadpan look. “I’d have to have my tastebuds zapped off for that.”

“Wimp.” Shaylin quipped.

Everyone was silent before laughing.

“Oh my gosh Mama!” Lily was nearly falling out of her chair from how hard she was laughing.

Takashi wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. “That’s our mom!”

Hideki laughed shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up! I can take a few hits!”

“Good, cause she’s telling the truth!” Audra laughed.

“Yup!” Keiko sighed happily. “Ah this is fun.”

“Very.” Lily smiled brightly. “And for a good reason too.”

“Yep. Congrats again Takashi… You’ve earned this.” Hideki grinned.

“Thanks guys.. Seriously…” He sighed happily. “Just glad those exams are finally behind me..”

“You and me both.” Shaylin chuckled. “The future awaits… but for now, time to relax a bit.”

Takashi nodded. “Yup. Don’t wanna get burnt out.”

Everyone groaned.

“What?!”

“THAT WAS TERRIBLE!” Audra put a hand to her forehead. “What is with you and bad puns at times?”

“I don’t know.” Takashi mused with a smirk.

“Don’t tempt him!” Hideki shook his head quickly while Keiko made an X with her arms.

“Gee guys, just chill.” Lily giggled. “Don’t need to get up so tight.”

“Thanks Lily. Knew you were my favorite sister.” Takashi laughed.

“Hehe… I’m your only sister.”

“True… Mom... How’d I get such a cute little sis?”

“I don’t know how I got such cute kids so can’t help you there.”

Takashi and Lily both shared a smirk before giving Shaylin a matching set of puppy eyes. “Like this?”

Shaylin brought a hand to her chest.

“My… HEART!”

“Oh no! Don’t go into the light mom!”

“Get ‘er!”

Both Lily and Takashi brought their arms around her, hugging her tightly. Shaylin laughed, hugging them both.

“Oh my babies…”

“Darn right we are.” Takashi smiled. Lily cuddled up to her.

“Yeah! You’re our Mama!”

Shaylin brought them closer.

“And I love you both very much…”

“We love you too Mom…”

Shaylin kissed both their heads before looking to the others.

“Now… I believe we still have some pizza to finish.”

“... ATTACK THE PIZZA!”

oooooo

The house was full of noise for quite awhile before soon things became quiet near the end of the evening after everyone left. Lily fast asleep in her bed, Shaylin up and about. On her favorite couch reading a book.

_Nice and quiet…_

There was a cough behind her as Takashi came into view. “Hey… You got a sec…?” He asked, looking tired from the day’s events, dressed in his pajamas.

She looked up giving a nod, gesturing to the spot right beside her. “Of course kiddo.”

Takashi went over, curling up beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. She brought an arm around him.

“Tired?”

“Yeah… Didn’t realize how tired I was til a little while ago…” Takashi yawned a bit. “I’m tired but still excited about things… I don’t wanna go to bed just yet..”

“I get ya, I get ya…” She kissed his head. “Have something you want to talk about?”

“Yeah… Is… It okay to still get close to my brother again? Even if he doesn’t know it’s me…?”

“Ah… you mentioned you were playing with him at the lab.” Shaylin stroked his hair a little. “I think it’s alright to become friends with him again. Best friends at that… but honestly that decision is yours, mi hijo…”

“I’d like to…” Takashi nuzzled her a little. “I miss him… He’s grown up so much… Carries himself more maturely now but still the kid I helped my aunt raise…”

“I know you do…” Shaylin had worry in her eyes. “But the last thing I want you doing is hurting yourself.”

Takashi looked up at her, nostalgia… And some fear in his eyes. “I know… I know…” He closed them keeping close to her. “I just don’t want to be a stranger to him… I just miss him… And of course… Can’t even go near the Cafe… If there’s one person who’d sniff out the disguise instantly it would be my aunt… She knew me since I was a baby after all…”

“And it’s a shame too…” Shaylin sighed, resting her head against hs. “It isn’t fair to you that you can’t visit home…”

“It sucks…” Takashi sighed as well. “I miss it… I wanna go back but… I’m just worried… I know it’ll hurt ‘em if they know I’ve been around but not telling ‘em… And I’m still worried I’ll hurt Hiro by accident…”

Shaylin took one of his hands.

“Takashi. Tell me something… Would you ever, I mean ever, hurt me or Lily intentionally?”

He squeezed her hand.

“I would rather die than ever do that.” He said with total seriousness.

“Then keep that mentality in mind with your brother.” Shaylin gave a gentle look. “You’ve got control of your powers… Accidents haven’t happened in a good while now. You’re more careful than you think.”

Takashi gave her a tired smile. “Had you guys to help me... “ He frowned looking at the hand he was holding. “Gosh I still feel horrible about that…”

Shaylin tipped his chin up. “Hey… It was an accident… Don’t even think about beating yourself up mi hijo… Understand?”

“Si…” Takashi hugged her tightly. “Thanks Mom…”

Shaylin nuzzled him, kissing his head. “Anything for you. You’re my little boy..”

He closed his eyes sighing happily. “Okaasan…”

“You’ll find a way... “

“Right…” He yawned again shaking his head.

She hummed softly stroking his hair.  Takashi smiled relaxing in her arms as he recognized the song.

“When you see the Southern Cross for the first time… You’ll understand now why you came this way… Cause the truth you might be running from is so small.. But it’s as big as the promise.”

“The promise of a coming day… So I’m sailing for tomorrow my dreams are a dying… And my love is an anchor  tied to you.. Tied with a silver chain.” Takashi picked up.

Shaylin grinned.

“I have my ship and all her flags are a flying… She is all that I have left…”

“And MUSIC is her name!” They both laughed quietly.

Takashi sighed in relief, laying his head down as Shaylin stroked his hair still singing softly.

He started to drift off, the exhaustion mixing with the sound of her voice.

“Think about… Think about how many times, I have fallen… Spirits are using me, larger voices calling… What heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten… I have been around the world… Looking for that woman, girl… Who knows love can endure…” She smiled kissing his head. “And you know it will… Mi hijo…”

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. All worries gone for the time being.

_You’ll find a way son…. I know you will… You always have…_

 


	12. Nostalgia

“Welcome to the Nerd Lab, new nerd.” Gogo said, giving Takashi a playful punch on the shoulder. “Awesome you got in.”

“Thanks.” Takashi rubbed his shoulder. “Happy to be here… Well least for a visit today.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Professor Wylie just wanted me to come into pick a station and set up shop as it were, even though I don’t start till next week.”

“Well no shame in staking your claim. Plenty of empty stations, just don’t get stuck with the one under the air conditioner… It’s FREEZING.”

Hiro shook his head from where he was. “Gogo we all know you're secretly eying that spot for next semester, don't’ bother lying.”

_I just wouldn’t mind one near Hiro’s station…_

“It’s whatever he wants.” Honey Lemon giggled. “There’s plenty to choose from as we said.”

“Right…” Takashi nodded.

“You mean like the one next to yours?” Wasabi smirked.

Honey Lemon blushed.

“W-What’s that supposed to mean!?”

Takashi was turning a little red in the cheeks, but kept it hidden.

“Hah…”

“We’ve all seen how you look at him!” Fred grinned nudging her a bit. “You keep taking second looks.”

Hiro put his face in his hands. “Guys… Come on, you're embarrassing him!”

“I-It’s fine…” Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. “DVC is… a lot worse when it comes to girls and me.”

“As in fangirls?” Gogo asked.

Takashi turned bright red.

“... Yep.”

“Yeah hate to put a damper on it but.” Gogo pointed over to some of the other girls in the lab. “I think you got a new one.”

Takashi brought the brim of his hat over his face when he saw them all staring at him.

“Oh good grief…”

Hiro shook his head grabbing the young man’s arm. “C’mon let’s go shop for a work station for you. Girls, I know he’s pretty but the other guys are gonna want him dead at this rate!”

The girls sighed, going back to work.

“Thanks…” Takashi whispered as he and Hiro looked around.

“Anytime.” Hiro whispered back. “These girls just can’t help themselves sometimes…”

“Yeah… so… know a good spot? I actually wouldn’t mind my own space.”

“Actually yeah... “ Hiro looked around to be sure no one noticed before leading him to one, that looked like the door had been at one point locked. “Don’t tell anyone, but since no one was using this space, I was kind of using it to stash some of my other projects that just never worked out.” He fiddled with the lock before opening the door. “Here… Bit dark and I have no idea what’s inside still since right after that Kokoro knocked me unconscious - Snuck up on me, but it’s good.”

Hiro flicked the light on as the room lit up. There was a few larger projects - Mostly what looked like prototype hoverboards and some rockets, but not much else in there. Some books and that was about it. “Well… Maybe I was wrong. Just… Don’t touch my rockets. I’ll get rid of ‘em for ya.”

“Sure.” Takashi noted the hoverboards. “... Ever get one to work?”

“Yeah, but it wobbles a lot. It veers to the right.” Hiro went to a dark blue model, picking it up. “I need to still work on it but…” He pushed a button dropping it as it hovered in place. “It gets the job done.” He smirked. “Wanna take a test run?”

Takashi smirked back. “You’re on.”

He made his way over, getting on the board. It took a moment before he got his balance on it.

“Very nice.”

“Thanks.” Hiro grinned. “... Now make a lap around the room. You can stand on it all ya want but standing’s easy.”

Takashi nodded before trying it out. He struggled a bit, seeing what Hiro meant by it veering to the right but wasn’t long before he got it to behave a little, finally making it around the room…. deciding to go again, trying some small tricks.

“Yes! Haha!”

Hiro laughed as he watched, taking a step back as he observed… Even seeing him kick off of it and land right back onto it without it wobbling at all. “AWESOME!”

Takashi laughed before stopping in front of Hiro, handing the board back to him.

“That was amazing!”

Hiro took it, grinning. “Thanks, glad you enjoyed it… Say… Maybe we could both work on them. I got plenty… Maybe we could even race!”

“Yeah! I know a good stretch of road back in San Ramon we could race on! And… Oh! Yeah! We can work on them at my place too! I’ve got my own little lab back at home.!”

“Really!?” Hiro’s eyes lit up. “That’s awesome! What kind of equipment do ya got?”

“3D Printer, some basic tools.” Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. “Lots of things I’m still finding out about. It was a gift from one of my mother’s friends.”

 _… What kind of mom does he have?_  “That sounds so cool.” Hiro chuckled. “I got a workspace at home, but nothing super grand. 3D printer and some computers but that’s about it.” _Had to borrow some stuff with Fred’s permission to make our suits… Man was that nuts._

“Well if you’re ever interested I can let you hang around in mine.”

“Really!?” He gave him a surprised look. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all. Be nice to have another person working in it besides me. My sister does take interest but she’s more medicine than tech. She also prefers watching me work than trying to do it herself.”

Hiro smiled, offering him a hand. “It’s a deal then Takashi… I’d really like that.”

Takashi shook his hand.

“Just pick any day you like and I can bring you over.”

“How about Friday?” Hiro asked bouncing in place a little, ideas already running through his mind.

“Friday should be good. Only have one class that day. Well last class at DVC anyway. Just wrapping things up.”

“Got ya… It wouldn’t be too much trouble right? I don’t wanna make you go out of your way-”

“No trouble at all, really.” Takashi ruffled his hair. “I’ll pick you up here and we’ll head to San Ramon.”

Hiro chuckled smoothing down his hair a bit. “It’s a deal then.”

Takashi nodded.

“In the mean time… Mind helping me clean out this lab here?”

“Of course!” Hiro grinned before starting to pack up his things that were there. “You can keep one of the hoverboards, just pick whichever one.”

Takashi eyed one that was green in color, snatching it quickly.

“I’ll keep this one.”

Hiro chuckled. “It’s all yours.”

They went about cleaning out, the rest of the space, talking and joking around a bit as they did. “Yeah my Aunt Cass was ticked at me last week. I had been experimenting last year with putting forks on little rockets… I forgot a few… She found ‘em. As they went off.”

Takashi covered his mouth, laughing hard.

“Oh goodness! She okay!?”

_Ah rocket forks… they came back to haunt… Good times…_

Hiro threw his head back as he laughed.

“Oh she was just fine! They missed her… They didn’t miss the ceiling though and got stuck. I had to climb on the counter all the while she was waiting arms outstretched in case I slipped to get them down!” He tried to give his best mock horrified look. “HIRO HAMADA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

“Ha! That’s awesome!

“It was GLORIOUS!” Hiro tried to calm down to catch his breath. “She did not expect that and I’m pretty sure she is convinced that I was pranking her. I really didn’t, I just forgot there was some still hanging around.”

“Oh goodness.” Takashi wiped away a tear. “Poor lady.”

Hiro chuckled. “She puts up with me. I remember someone asked her once how can she put up with me… “He’s so darn cute.”

“Heh… Sounds like a nice lady.”

“She is… She’s done a lot for me and my brother over the years… She’s basically my mom…” Hiro frowned a bit. “I don’t remember my real mom all that much… Some tiny stuff but not enough. I only remember her.”

Takashi frowned a bit, squeezing his shoulder.

“She’s something though, and that’s what counts.”

Hiro nodded. “Yup… And I love her a lot… I try to be better about things then how I used to be… Sometimes still get on her nerves a bit, like… Heh… Got a bad habit of banging on pots and pans when I’m bored and doing the dishes… Threatened to send me to band camp.”

_Yup. That’s Aunt Cass._

“Heh… fun.”

“It’s just our own kind of normal… We’re all we got now so we stick together… Erm… Sorry… Didn’t mean to pour all this out.” Hiro rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don't’ worry about it.” Takashi gave a gentle look. “I get it.”

Bzzt bzzt.

Takashi sighed, pulling out his phone, checking his text messages.

“Ah geeze…”

Hiro raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

“Mom’s working emergency shift tonight which means it’s just me and Lily and that means I better head back soon.” Takashi ran a hand through his hair. “That’s all on top of stuff I need to pick up from DVC.”

“Oh man… I’m sorry about that. I’ll finish cleaning up here for ya, make it usable…” Hiro squeezed his arm. “Just be careful out there.”

“I will.” Takashi quickly got his stuff together. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you.” Hiro nodded as he left.

_He’s a bit of a weirdo… But he’s a nice one…_

oooooo

Friday came quickly for the two. Takashi was excited about it, making plans as best as he could. Though there would be a stop to DVC along the way, least it would be a short one. Either way, it was time with Hiro… Time he wanted.

He waited patiently outside the lab doors, looking over messages on his phone as he waited.

It wasn’t long before Hiro ran out of the lab hauling his backpack onto his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry! I got tripped up since Honey’s chemicals went flying again!” He explained meeting up with him, panting a bit.

“Hey, all good buddy. Just keep in mind I have to make a stop at DVC. Forgot something and well, my friends are waiting for me to pick it up.”

“Totally understandable.” Hiro smiled. “Well… Shall we?”

Takashi smiled.

“Right this way.”

He lead him to one of the street pathes, his red moped parked along the side.

“Hope you don’t mind mopeds. Never really liked cars.” Takashi said, offering a helmet to Hiro.

“Hey it’s all good. I’m pretty familiar with them.” Hiro slipped the helmet on, getting on the back… Feeling a pang of nostalgia.

_“WHO NEEDS CARS? THIS IS WAY BETTER!”_

_“You dork!”_

Takashi got on, revving up the engine.

“Hang on.”

Hiro did so as they sped off, the teen looking around as the city passed by them...The nostalgia just getting stronger. He remembered doing things like this with Tadashi, just running errands, or going for joy rides when they had free time… When Tadashi wasn’t bailing him out of trouble.

_Gosh I was such a brat…_

Takashi glanced back at Hiro, smiling a bit, nostalgia in his own eyes. He turned his attention back to the road.

The city scape soon faded into a more suburban area. More humble looking houses and a lot more mountains at that. More open space.

“San Ramon Valley.” Takashi said as they motored about the area. “Not as big as San Fransokyo, but it’s nice.”

“Agreed. Seems like a nice place to live. How far in is your house?” Hiro asked taking in the sights and sounds around them. It was a lot quieter then the city they had just left… Not as many people walking around. Whereas back home, you got people going everywhere, every which way…

“Just near the hospital on a hillside. But first…” They pulled up to a small college campus, two people waiting at the entrance. “Just need to pick up my thing.”

The two people in question made their way over to him. A young woman with dark skin smirked as she offered a backpack to him.

“Of all things to forget, you forgot this darn thing.”

Takashi rubbed the back of his neck.

“It happens Zoey. I was just excited.”

“True, it’s happened before anytime you were excited. Right Jacob?”

The young man next to her nodded.

“Everytime.” He looked to Hiro. “This the squirt you keep talking about?”

“H-Hey!” Hiro turned a little red. “I’m not that short!”

Zoey looked at him, squealing a little.

“Aww! He’s cute!”

Hiro’s face turned a little redder. Takashi patted his head.

“Hiro, these are my friends. Zoey and Jacob. Pardon them they’re kind of weird.”

“Said the pot to the kettle.” Zoey smirked. “You’re just as weird.”

“And I take pride in it.”

“Well nice to meet you both.” Hiro fixed Jacob a look. “And I’m not gonna be short forever!”

“Oi-vay, he sounds like your sister.” He laughed.

“It’s a chibi thing.” Takashi got back on his moped. “You two are just sad because I’m leaving.”

“Yeah, traitor.” Zoey huffed. “Leaving us at DVC to go to Nerd School! The GALL.” She brought a hand over her heart. “I’m wounded!”

Jacob wagged a finger at him. “You are just evil Mr. Sky. And after all we did for ya… I even kept my EYE on you!”

“Both literally and metaphorically.”

“... Wait what!?” Hiro looked to Takashi and back to the two. “What do you mean literally!?”

Jacob smirked. “... Should I?”

Takashi grinned. “Eye eye captain.”

Jacob gave a bow before reaching up to his left eye…. And pulling it right out as he held it out to Hiro. “Hold this for me will ya?”

Hiro jumped looking horrified for a second before he looked back at the eye… Seeing it was a fake one. “Um… Sure?”

Zoey and Takashi threw their heads back laughing.

“Got ya!”

Jacob laughed before popping it back into place. “And now you know what I mean by keeping my eye on you… I do it quite literally… Especially to my friends.”

“That is both creepy and awesome at the same time!” Hiro laughed getting back onto the moped as well.

“Yeah.” Takashi looked to them. “I’ll see you around. Don’t be strangers to my house ya hear?”

“Heaven forbid we do that… You're one of our best friends.” Zoey smiled.

“Besides that… Your mom cooks better than both of ours combined-”

WHACK!

“OW! I WAS BEING HONEST ZOEY!”

“You dork.”

Takashi gave a wave before speeding off.

“Like an old married couple those two.”

Hiro glanced back.

“... Just like Fred and Gogo can be.”

“That so?” Takashi asked.

“Yep. Fred dreams big, Gogo sometimes has to ground him back into reality… And sometimes he has to remind her that messing with Wasabi by taking his tools after he JUST organized them MAY or may not give him an aneurysm one day.”

“Got ya.” Takashi chuckled. “So yeah… Those are my college friends.”

“They seem like they’d fit in juuust fine in our group…. Fred would LOVE that eye trick.”

“It’s just Jacob being Jacob.” Takashi smiled. “Owns up to his scars and laughs at himself.”

“It’s a good mindset to have.” Hiro smiled. “If you can’t laugh at yourself then well you're just a stick in the mud.” He chuckled a bit. “Right?”

“Right.” Takashi sped up a little. “Alright, my place now.”

It took a little bit before they pulled up to an area of houses at the top of a hill. It was nice little home. Only one story high but it still looked pretty big.

“And here we are.” Takashi got off his moped, slipping his helmet off before putting his ball cap back on. “Not fancy, but it’s cozy.”

Hiro slipped off his own helmet hopping off and falling into step behind him. “Seems nice.”

Takashi didn’t even get the door fully opened before a blur rushed over to him practically tackling his legs.

“HERMANO!”

Takashi chuckled, scooping Lily into his arms, hugging her.

“Imouto!”

Lily giggled, kissing both his cheeks.

“Welcome home!” She looked to Hiro. “Hiya Hiro!”

“Hey kiddo.” He waved. “Been good?”

“Uh-huh! Just been cleaning a bit while Mom’s been out.”

“That’s my sis.” Takashi kissed her head before setting her down. “Hiro wanted to see my lab so we’ll be down there.”

“Can I come too?”

“Of course! We’ll just be working so…”

“I don’t mind.” Lily skipped on ahead. “Let’s go!”

Takashi chuckled, following after her. “Right this way.”

Hiro followed them… Jaw dropping when he saw the workspace. “Oh… My… Gosh…”

There was the promised 3D printer… As well as many other tools and equipment… Some on the same level as SFIT… And some Hiro had never even seen in real life.

“This is yours…?!”

“Yup.” Takashi set his backpack down on a desk, turning on some of the monitors.

“One of the coolest labs ever!” Lily giggled, sitting on a table.

Hiro looked around walking in further. He was just in awe looking at everything… And looking closer at some of the insignias on it. “Wait a sec… This says Stark Industries… Their stuff is so pricey… How did your mom’s friend get ahold of this!?”

“Well… about that…”

“Oh come on Takashi just say it. Oh you won’t so I will.” Lily grinned. “Tony Stark himself constructed this lab!”

“... WHAT!?” Hiro dropped his backpack as his head snapped back to the two eyes as wide as plates. “You're kidding me!!!”

“She isn’t.” Takashi pulled up a photo on one of the monitors. It was a picture of him and Tony smiling at the camera while inside the lab.

Hiro looked at it, just feeling a sense of awe coming over him. “That’s… That’s amazing… Tony Stark… Just… Wow…!” He looked back to Takashi. “He’s legit a close friend huh?”

“Yeah, my mother worked on helping get his heart fixed.” Takashi leaned against his desk. “And well… he owed her a favor.”

“I’m also best friends with his daughter!” Lily chirped. “I get to visit her sometimes in Malibu!”

“That’s amazing and awesome” Hiro looked back to the picture. “I mean… He’s one of the greatest inventors of our time…” And he got to meet him…

“He is, and kind too…” Takashi smiled a little. “He still visits from time to time you know…”

“Really?” Hiro smiled. “That’s really cool…”

“Yeah… not like you’d want to… I dunno. Meet him or something.”

The boy turned to him completely and gave him a puppy eyed look. “Please? Pretty please?”

“Heh, of course!” Takashi ruffled his hair. “I’m sure he’d love to meet you!”

Hiro chuckled. “That’d be so cool! And watch the hair!” He laughed.

“Get ‘im Hermano!” Lily cheered.

“Rah!” Takashi brought Hiro into a headlock, messing up his hair more. “Hahahaha!”

Hiro cried out as he laughed. “Noooo! That tickles! HALP!”

“No one can save you!” Takashi laughed.

_“Got you Otouto!”_

_“NUUUU!! NIIIII-SAN!!!!”_

“Wah!” Hiro laughed squirming a little. “Noooo!!!! NOT AGAIN!!! HALP!”

Takashi eventually stopped, letting the boy go before relaxing in a chair.

“Oh man…”

Hiro sat down himself, laughing a bit as he tried to catch his breath. “That was fun… Ya nerd.” _Heh...That was just like…. Like when Nii-san did that…_

“Right back at ya, nerd.” Takashi smiled.

“You’re both silly.” Lily giggled.

Hiro smirked. “... May I?”

“Get ‘er.”

Hiro jumped up scooping up Lily before running around the room with her. “RAAAAH I’M GONNA EAT YA!”

“OH NO!” Lily squealed. “NOT THE HAIRY MONSTER!”

“Om nom nom!” He stopped, nuzzling her. “Tastes like gummy bears!”

Lily giggled, nuzzling him.

“Hehe…” She ran a hand through part of his hair. “So soft… like a kitty… Just like Takashi’s hair!”

“Hehe… That so?” Hiro smiled softly holding her a bit closer. So little…

“Yup.” Lily cuddled up to him. “It never smooths out. It just stays fluffy.”

“Sounds like mine pretty closely… It really never smooths down all that much.” Hiro stroked her hair leaning against one of the tables. “And your brother’s a pretty cool guy ya know.”

“Yup… he is.”

Takashi smiled, chuckling a bit.

“Just me…”

“Not everyone would jump on one of my hoverboards willingly.” Hiro smirked ruffling Lily’s hair a bit before setting her down. “Now go on, give him a hug Chibi.”

Lily nodded, doing so.

“Te amo Hermano!”

Takashi smiled, hugging her close

“Te amo, Hermana…”

Hiro smiled softly at the sight.

_“Love you Nii-san!”_

_“I love you too Otouto… So much…”_

_Tadashi…_

He turned away looking around letting them have their moment… Unable to help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

_I don’t get to have that anymore… Not their fault… Just…. Wish I could’ve said to Tadashi that I love him one last time…_

_But I’m not jealous of them… I’m not…._

Takashi looked to Hiro before looking to Lily and lowering his voice.

“Let’s not get too huggy while he’s here… Okay?” He whispered.

Lily nodded. “Okay.” She hopped out of his arms.

Takashi got up and made his way over to Hiro. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Hiro gave a smile, but there was some pain in his eyes… Takashi felt some guilt go through him as he ruffled his hair.

“How about we get to work? … Can’t impress Tony with just showing up empty handed.”

Hiro’s eyes lit up giving a quick nod.

“Yes!”

Takashi grinned. “Let’s get started then.”

 


	13. Similar Yet Different

“I’m home!”

Shaylin called as she walked in.

“Lily? Takashi?”

It was quiet… little too quiet to her liking. She noted the lab light was still on before making her way into said lab. She felt her heart melt a little at what she found.

Hiro was fast asleep on one of the few couches the lab had, Lily cuddled up to the young boy, Takashi half awake beside them, trying to read a book. Shaylin shook her head, making her way over to him.

“Hey sleepy head.” Shaylin whispered, stroking his hair.

He nuzzled her hand. “Hey Mom…” He whispered. “Work go okay…?”

“Yes… Few rough cases but we made it.” Shaylin kissed his head.

He kissed her cheek. “Good… We just had fun over here… Inventing, going a bit crazy… Hiro wants to meet Tony so if he owes ya a favor… Well I’d call it in…”

“Of course.” Shaylin smiled gently, looking to the young boy, stroking his hair. “I can see the resemblance.”

Hiro sighed happily in his sleep, nuzzling a little.

“Yeah… He’s a good one…” Takashi smiled looking to Hiro, taking one of his hands in his. “Love him so much…. Gosh I’ve missed doing things like this with him… Just playing, bouncing ideas off each other.”

“I would imagine…” Shaylin brought her hand over his. “This must’ve been nice. Huh?”

“It really was… He got a little upset at first… He didn’t outright say it but I could tell he was getting a little upset watching me and Lily so we just jumped into things…” Takashi sighed a bit. “I really wish I could’ve just hugged him but… I didn’t wanna freak him out…”

“I know.” Shaylin got up, carefully bringing Hiro into her arms, minding Lily, before offering him to Takashi. “I think now is safe.”

Takashi brought him into his own arms, cradling him close. “Thank you…” He rested his head against the boy’s for a moment. I missed you so much little bro…

Hiro sighed happily, curling up to him.

“Warm…”

He smiled softly, stroking his back.

“I got ya kiddo… I’m here…”

“Such a sweet little boy…” Shaylin picked up Lily, her daughter curling up in her arms.

“He really is…” Takashi held Hiro close to him. “... I love it here… I do… I just miss him so much…”

“I know sweetie…” Shaylin kissed his head. “I know…”

“Thanks Mom.” He gazed down at his brother. “He’s getting so big…”

“Yep… Time does that.” Shaylin looked down at Lily. “I remember when this little one was still a baby…”

“I can only imagine…” Takashi looked to her smiling warmly. “Heh… Just amazing how time flies…”

“Yeah.” Shaylin looked back at Hiro. “Is he staying the night?”

“Yep. He called our aunt and got the okay since it was already dark by the time he started nodding off.. Is that okay with you?”

“Completely fine by me.” Shaylin started making her way upstairs. “I’ll get the guest room ready.”

“Thanks Mom!” He called back quietly before looking back to Hiro… Hugging him a bit tighter.

_I’m so sorry Otouto… I can’t tell you who I am…_

_I love you…_

oooooo

_“Hiro! Hiro where are you little bro?”_

_Hiro giggled a bit, keeping hidden under his bed._

_“He’ll never find me.” he whispered to himself._

_“Well I guess he wouldn’t be under the bed… Or maybe…”_

_Hiro felt a set of hands grab his ankles, pulling him right out before being pulled into someone’s arms._

_“Got ya!”_

_“Nuuuu! NII-SAN!”_

_“Found you Otouto!”_

_Hiro giggled again, curling up his brother’s arms… Tadashi’s arms…_

_“Nii-san…”_

_“I’m here…”_

_“Promise to always be here?” He asked nuzzling his brother, happy to be where he was._

_“I promise.” Tadashi nuzzled back. “For you.”_

_Hiro smiled._

_“Thanks Nii-san… I love you!”_

_“Love you too… So much…”_

_So much…_

Hiro opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in a bedroom he didn’t recognize.

_Where…? Oh… Right… I fell asleep at Takashi’s place…_

Hiro brought  a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes a little… finding he had tears staining his cheeks.

“Huh…?”

“Awake?”

Hiro looked to see Takashi looking in, still rubbing some sleep out of his own eyes.

“Yeah…” Hiro yawned. “What time is it?”

“7:30.” Takashi yawned himself. “Mom has a late shift so she’s cooking breakfast if you're hungry… Sleep okay?”

“Yeah… slept good.”

“Awesome.” He leaned on the doorway a bit. “Sorry… Always a bit slow to wake up…”

“All good, I’m the same way…”

“Mooooorning sleepy heads!”

Lily sped on by, flailing her arms a little as she ran.

“I’m gonna get pancakes before you!”

“... We’re not gonna let her right?” Hiro asked getting out of bed.

Takashi looked to Hiro, both were quiet for a moment as they stared at each other.

“... NOPE!”

They both ran after the girl.

“Can’t catch me!” she taunted.

“Oh no!” Hiro smirked speeding up. “I’ve had plenty of time learning how to outrun people for food!”

Lily squealed, being passed by Hiro and soon scooped up into Takashi’s arms.

“FOOD!!!”

Shaylin laughed, looking up from her cooking as she saw them come crashing in.

“Thought it was too quiet.”

The three laughed as they took their places at the table.

“Well someone here thought she’d get first dibs.” Hiro smirked.

Takashi hugged Lily ruffling her hair.  
  
“RAH!”

“EEP!” She squealed, cuddling up to Takashi. “Silly brother!”

“Oh no… My hand… it’s possessed!” Takashi kept ruffling her hair. “I can’t control it!”

Hiro laughed. “Goofballs!”

“My goofballs.” Shaylin chuckled, setting down pancakes for them. “Here you go you savages.”

They looked to one another before they all grunted.

“Eat food now.” Lily grunted before digging in.

“We man… We need food for manly survival.” Takashi smirked before digging in as well.

Hiro ate before giving Takashi a look out of the corner of his eye… Trying to swipe a pancake off his plate.

Takashi smirked, putting a fork on his pancakes.

“Ah ah.”

“...You dare deny a hungry child food?” Hiro gave a mock offended look.

“You forget.” Takashi chuckled. “We savages.”

Shaylin patted Hiro’s head.

“And it’s rule of the house you don’t get between mi hijo’s food.”

Hiro sighed. “Darnit.”

“Buuut.” Shaylin put a set of gummy bears on his plate. “I heard you like these.”

He perked up. “That I do! Thank you!” He started eating them, sighing happily. _Now this is what I call breakfast!_

Shaylin chuckled, heading back to the stove.

_Ah good to have noise in the house._

“Hey! Takashi get your own gummy bears!”

“Aw come on!” Takashi pouted.

“Mein!” Hiro brought his plate close. “My prrreeecciiiooouss!!!”

Lily threw her head back laughing.

“Silly boys!”

“... She can have one. But Takashi can’t.”

“Aw man!”

Lily cheered.

“Yay!”

Hiro gave her one while smirking at Takashi… Making complete eye contact as he ate one himself. “Yum.”

Takashi was quiet… before holding up one of his hands… revealing a gummy bear in one of them.

Hiro’s jaw dropped. “How did you-!?”

“Magic!” Lily giggled.

“You really shouldn’t take your eyes off things, kiddo.” Takashi popped the gummy bear into his mouth.

“Hmph! I will have my vengeance! Give me gummy bears or give me death!” Hiro raised a fist in the air trying to look serious… And failing as he started cracking up.

“... Hm… Nah!” Takashi ruffled his hair.

“ACK! Not again!” Hiro laughed trying to guard his head. “Dr. Sky halp!”

“Sorry no hablo English.” Shaylin smirked.

“TRAITOR!”

“Te amo Mama!” Takashi grinned.

“Te amo mi hijo.” Shaylin ruffled his hair before going back to her cooking.

Hiro laughed. “EVIL!”

“Welcome to the Sky house!” Lily grinned.

“And you shall never escape it bwuahahaha!”

“HALP!”

_“You’ll never escape me!”_

_“NUU!!! NII-SAN!!!”_

_“ALL MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE!”_

_There’s that familiar feeling again…_

“Hm… I guess we COULD spare him some mercy.” Takashi reasoned.

“Maybe… But then what would my friends say?” Lily titled her head. “I don’t recall us ever giving mercy to Keiko, Hideki or anyone for that matter.”

“True…”

Hiro began to pout, throwing in a whimper as well.

“Pleeeeeeeeease?”

“HRK!”

“No! ANYTHING BUT THAT!”

“What?” Hiro asked, still pouting. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Okay! Okay! You win!” Takashi covered his eyes. “Just please stop!”

Hiro smirked.

“Got ya.”

“Ah you crazy kids.” Shaylin sat down with them. “Never a dull moment.”

“Just how it is Mama.” Lily smiled. “And Hiro just makes it more interesting.”

“Indeed.” Shaylin smiled, looking to him. “It really is wonderful having you here Hiro. Don’t be afraid to ask if you want to hang out here more. Our doors are always open.”

“Thank you Mrs. Sky.” Hiro smiled. “It’s a lot of fun around here.”

“Not to mention he wants to meet Tony… Think you could…?” Takashi gave a sheepish grin.

“I’ll talk to him and see if he has an opening somewhere in his schedule.” Shaylin grinned. “He always does like meeting other robotic enthusiasts like himself.”

“And I wanna see Audra again.” Lily gave a shy look. “I know I saw her not too long ago but we only got so much in with our last play date.”

“It’s settled then. I’ll get something arranged.”

“Yes!” Hiro quietly cheered. “Thanks!”

“Hey Tony’s a cool guy.” Takashi chuckled. “I think you two would get along just fine.”

_“You’ll meet him one day Hiro… I’m sure of it…”_

_“You promise?”_   
  
_“Promise.”_

_Why does he keep reminding me of him…?_

“I’ll call him up later today.” Shaylin got up, picking up their plates. “For now… it’s Saturday. You kids just have fun. It’s a free day from school after all.”

“Yes, Mother.” Takashi smiled.

“Right!” Lily chirped.

Shaylin kissed both their heads.

“That’s my children.”

Lily got out of her chair, hurrying out.

“I’m gonna go see if I can play with Keiko and Hideki! I think Hideki wanted to break his swim record again!”

“Alright. I got projects to work on so be sure to get it recorded for me.” Takashi called after her.

“You got it!”

“She’s full of energy ain’t she?” Hiro asked watching her go. “Never stops moving.”

“Just in her nature.” Takashi rubbed the back of his neck before getting up. “Likes sharing with others.”

Hiro nodded getting up as well. “Got it… So back to work huh?”

“I’m gonna get cleaned up first so I’ll be right with ya.”

Takashi walked out, leaving Hiro alone in the kitchen with Shaylin.

“You two seem to be getting on pretty well.” Shaylin smiled. “Got a lot going on.”

“Yeah, we work well together… He gets my craziness when it comes to projects… Even got excited as I did when we actually got the hoverboard to stop veering side to side.” He looked to her a curious look in his eyes. “Can I ask something though?”

“Sure.”

“You and Lily are latina but… Takashi is Japanese… C-Can I ask how that happened…?”

“Well, the reason he’s Japanese and not latino is because he was adopted into our family.” Shaylin gave a gentle look. “I wanted more children but couldn’t after my husband passed away. So… I found Takashi and I’ve been raising him since then. He may not be my blood son, but I love him just as much as I love Lily.”

Hiro nodded quickly giving an apologetic look… Feeling guilty. _Great job stupid, you just made someone feel bad._  “I-I see...I’m sorry, I was just curious… I didn’t mean anything by it I swear.”

“Hey.” Shaylin placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, you didn’t know.”

“Thank you.” Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s a good guy though… You did a good job raising him.” _So why does he remind me so much of Tada-nii…? ...Tadashi’s dead… It can’t be…_

“Done all I’ve can for him.” Shaylin gave a gentle look. “He’s been through a lot.”

Hiro thought back to the scars giving a look of empathy. “I could see it… He’s so happy though… He doesn’t let it haunt him.”

“It bugs him sometimes but, he just carries on.” Shaylin focused on her dishes again. “Puts on a smile and continues living.”

“I see…. Heh… Just like someone I used to know…” Hiro made his way for the stairs. “If he comes out, I’ll be downstairs..”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks.”

Hiro pondered over things as he walked slowly around the lab, not really feeling like working just yet.

It just kept nagging at his mind… His mannerisms… The way he talked… The way he played with Lily.

_And… You can still say someone’s adopted even if their Tadashi’s age… But he speaks Spanish… And he doesn’t recognize me at all…_

_Did he hit his head…?_

_… Am I really hoping that…?_

Hiro shook his head.

_If it was him… Why wouldn’t he just tell me…?_

“Ugh… My head hurts…” Hiro flopped on the couch. “Thinking too hard…”

_Yeah right… Tadashi alive…_

_… He would’ve just come home…_

_Wouldn’t he…?_

 


	14. Dragoness

Days began to blend together as it were as Takashi and Hiro spent more time with each other. The two sharing ideas or just hanging out together at SFIT or Takashi’s place. Takashi loved every moment of it… He was with Hiro again… yet it also hurt… Despite how close they were becoming… it still didn’t feel the same as it was back before the fire.

“You need to tell him eventually.”

Takashi sighed, looking up at Tony. The man had decided to drop in for a visit, wanting to check in on Takashi and tune up any lab equipment that needed some tweaks.

“I know… Just… Ugh… I swear the words get caught in my throat. I want to tell him… but I can’t…” Takashi looked at one of his hands, making a small flame. “I… I just don’t know if I’m ready to tell him that… I’m not normal… and who I really am…”

Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

“Like I said to you once… It’ll come to you…”

“Right…” Takashi put out the fire, running a hand through his hair. “Quite frankly I’d rather take care of the arsonists before I do reunite with him.”

“Ah the psychos… How’s that hunt going?”

“Could be better… They’ve been really sneaky the past few fires. They get the heck out before I find them.”

“Cowards. Then again you gave them a scare with DVC.”

“Yeah. The one time I actually made contact with them…” Takashi shuddered a little. “Their leader honestly creeped me out.”

“Can’t blame you.” Tony messed with one of the monitors, pulling up a file. “Had a friend of mine do some digging. Look what they found.”

Takashi looked at the screen, seeing three images of people being shown along with information.

“Yeah I remember those faces… specifically her.” Takashi pointed to the picture in the center.

“Dragoness is her code name. Real name, no idea. What is known is she is down right insane. Just loves watching things burn along with the attention that comes with it.”

“Some people just like to watch the world burn as they say…” Takashi narrowed his eyes.

_“YOU WON’T BE SEEING THE LAST OF US PHOENIX!”_

“Yeah I can agree on the insane… Could see it in her eyes… and of course just what she’s doing in general along with her lackies.”

“Yeah, Flint and Spark but they really aren’t worth mentioning too much. Well least according to my friend. They may be part of the grand scheme, but really they’re just in it for the attention and of course, having someone else to be insane with.”

“I just wonder why they are…” Takashi looked to Tony curious. “I mean… There’s usually a reason… right?”

Tony gave a nod.

“Yes… pyromania isn’t just a term it’s an actual impulse disorder… But for someone to go this far…? There’s something else under there too… It’s just a matter of WHY they’re so desperate for this… It just seems to be attention seeking at this point… Go out with a bang.”

“Must be some bang then.” Takashi narrowed his eyes again. “Desperation like this is almost the signs of someone in denial about either just losing something or someone-” Takashi stopped himself, shuddering a bit before slapping himself. “Ignore that one. Or they’re dying.”

Tony hummed in thought. “That… could actually be a possible one… Make a big impact on the world before death..”

“I’m assuming your friend found no record of this being true? Seems they only found so much, considering their original names couldn’t be found.”

“Files can be lost kid. Records can go missing - You have no idea how hard some info is to track down some days- OR they got rid of those to get people off of their trail. This kind of striking is planned by someone smart but totally insane too.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Unfortunately this is just speculation at this point.”

“Got it…” Takashi sighed. “I just want this over with so I can get back to my regular fire duties… I rather prefer the normal fires over this crap.”

Tony gave him a sympathetic look.

“I know… And I know another reason… You said it yourself you wanna wait until this is over to tell the kid.”

“Yeah… I want him safe is the thing… and with what almost happened…” A haunted look came into his eyes, remembering the Sacred Flame incident. “I’m more scared of them hurting them, than me doing it by accident…”

Tony gave him an apologetic look, squeezing his shoulder gently. “I know… But that’s why we’re going to figure this out and get this done… Okay? I promise you will go home.”

“Okay… Thanks Tony… I have to ask… What drove you to just be straight with everyone and tell them you were Iron Man?”

Tony smirked a bit.

“I didn’t want to be anyone’s puppet… I wanted to just be myself… And I was sick of people telling me what to do. I got handed flashcards and everything… Threw ‘em aside because I was just so done. They wanted to come at me, they could come at ME not the suit.”

“Got ya… I just want to have the same guts with telling Hiro… Telling everyone… I guess I’m just sick of hiding… I love my life here, and training with you and the others has been one heck of a ride but… If anything… I’d give up all of my powers if it meant going home.”

“I understand… And trust me if I knew how, I’d get rid of them for you. I know where you really belong is back in the city with your family and friends. We all care about you and just want the best for you… But can you promise me something?”

“Sure… What is it?”

Tony gave a serious look. “Never forget your reason for fighting… And never forget that there’s people who care about you.”

Takashi was quiet for a bit before nodding.

“Right.”

Tony smiled.

“Atta boy.”

“Thanks Tony…” Takashi smiled a bit. “Really helps talking to you about this stuff.”

“Anything for you kid. You’re one of us after all.”

“Heh… It’s nice not being the only freak in the world.”

He chuckled.

“Hey… We’re all freaks here. Just a matter of how proud you are of being freaky.”

“Well , learned from the best about that one.” Takashi smirked. “Darn proud of it.”

Tony smirked back.

“Good… Light ‘em up.”

oooooo

Hiro felt like he was in a slump today. Kokoro just wasn’t working at all… and he really didn’t care. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

_Well it is late at night… Maybe I’m just tired…_

He decided to leave the robot at his station and decided to take a small walk around the lab… but couldn’t help but make his way to Takashi’s station. He peered in quietly… disappointment coming over him when he saw the station empty.

_I know it’s late but… he generally is still around at this hour…_

“If you’re looking for Takashi he left a few hours ago.”

Hiro jumped, seeing Honey Lemon behind him.

“Geeze don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, just thought I’d let ya know.” Honey Lemon frowned a bit. “You seem really fond of him.”

“Yeah… He’s… just fun and…” He sighed. “Can… I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“... He… really reminds me of Tadashi… Just… how he acts… heck how he LOOKS save some small things but… It really feels like he’s him…” Hiro lowered his head. “Sorry that probably sounded creepy didn’t it?”

Honey Lemon shook her head.

“No… Because I feel the same. We all do.”

Hiro’s head snapped up.

“Y-You do?”

“Yeah… We actually thought it when we first met him… We just didn’t bother to bring it up since we didn’t want to hurt you… And that thought still holds true… even if we’re not sure because of the small things that aren’t like Tadashi.”

“Is it wrong that I wish it was him?”

“We know how much you’d want your brother back… and we would be over the moon if he came back too. Tadashi meant a lot to us. He was our best friend.” Honey Lemon cupped one of his cheeks in her hand. “He was your hero.”

“And he still is…” Hiro sniffled a little, quickly wiping his eyes with his arm. “I just… I should see Takashi for who he is… but… I look at him… and I see my brother in his place.”

“Shh… I know… Trust me… I know…” She brought him into her arms. “C’mere Hiro…”

Hiro brought his arms around her going quiet. He still felt guilty.

_I can’t help it though…_

“He was in quite the rush when he left.”

Both turned, seeing the rest of the gang present.

“Yeah was basically a blur.” Wasabi crossed his arms. “Heck I think he was running faster than Gogo’s bike.”

“Hey don’t talk crazy now.” Gogo nudged him a bit before looking back to Honey Lemon and Hiro. “But he was moving fast… And he seemed to have this determined look in his eyes.”

“I’d say weird but, everyone has important things going on in their lives.” Honey Lemon shrugged.

“I dunno.” Fred raised an eyebrow. “The way he was running honestly reminded me of how we are when running out for a mission.”

Hiro narrowed his eyes. “Like us huh?” But where would he be running off to..?

“Maybe I’m thinking too hard but still… Just seemed weird.”

“No I agree… That is weird.” Hiro moved away from Honey Lemon humming a bit in thought. “Well… His mom is a doctor… Maybe he had to run home to watch his sister…?”

“That’s true and we know how much he cares about his family.” Wasabi mused. “Least from what we’ve seen. Especially with a girl like Lily, I’d be protective too.”

“And he loves her a lot. So that’s probably it. He was probably just hoping he’d get there quick enough so his mom wasn’t late or she wasn’t home alone.”

“Mystery basically solved then.” Honey Lemon sighed a little. “Shame though. Would’ve been nice to have him join in our night activities.”

“... Big Hero 6 and a new guy?”  

“Not THAT Fred!”

Hiro shrugged.

“Maybe another time.”

_And honestly… I would rather a quiet night._

oooooo

_Just had to be in my home town this time…_

The Phoenix growled as he went charging into a burning building, looking for any remaining victims. Like any other case, it had come out of no where. Least this time around the fire was under better control.

_Thank goodness for this middle school it’s only partly torched._

He narrowed his eyes as he picked up a reading on his radar. He hurried towards the source… but found no one there.

_Did they move…?_

“Fancy meeting you here, Phoenix.”

He turned around… feeling a chill go through him as he saw Dragoness standing among the flames. Though she had a visor on over her eyes, he could still see her mouth, a sickly smile present on her face.

The Phoenix narrowed his eyes trying to ignore the chill he got.

“Could say the same about you Dragoness. What is it about this place? Bad memories?”

“I just knew it would draw your attention. Wanted to see you again.” She narrowed her eyes. “I admit, I don't’ like what you did to me at DVC. Really rude to make me and my gang look bad.”

“You already look bad with what you do.” The Phoenix growled. “You earn nothing from anything you’ve done thus far!”

She smirked.

“I earn your fear. I earn the attention from the media… This is my show Phoenix… I’m the star here.”

“Then what does that make me?”

“The antagonist…” She brought out a grenade. “I’m not letting you get in my way. I will leave this world shining brightly. Everyone will remember me.”

Tony was right…

“W-Wait…” The Phoenix held out his hands. “Please… Try to think about what you're trying to do… You can get help-”

“I can’t be helped!” She shrieked. “I was told I was gonna die no matter what! I’m not leaving this world as a miserable mess! I’ll make others understand what it’s like to deal with what I deal with!” She threw the grenade, the object landing right at The Phoenix’s feet.

His eyes widened in horror before he quickly started to run, hoping to be somewhat ahead of the blast.

_I can’t die easily… But this is gonna hurt!_

BOOM!!!

He was thrown back a little, hitting a wall hard. He groaned a bit, getting up weakly. Dragoness was standing in front of him, her visor up this time. She had a look of blood lust in her eyes.

“Be wise and stay out of my way Phoenix… or I will find a way to make you wish you could die. For now…” She turned away. “I’ll have some mercy on you… you were ruined by fire like I was with those burns of yours… but next time… watch your back.”

Dragoness disappeared into the flames without another word.

The Phoenix growled a bit.

_This woman is insane…_

_But it appears Tony was right…_

Something was up… And he would find out.

 


	15. From the Ashes

Takashi was exhausted as he tried to go about his day at SFIT. He was trying to hide it but… he was sore. He wasn’t gonna deny it he was sore.

_I’ve taken hard hits before but I think that was one of the worst I’ve had in awhile…_

_“You were ruined by fire like I was with those burns of yours… but next time… watch your back.”_

_Ruined by fire too… Yet completely different in how we went about dealing with it…_

He sighed, sitting down for a moment, putting his head in his hands.

_… But what if that had been me instead of her? I could’ve snapped just as easily… I…_

He looked to where Hiro’s station was, seeing the boy hard at work, Baymax keeping close by just in case.

_… No… I wouldn’t have… For Hiro’s sake… What kind of older brother would I be if I had done what Dragoness has done?_

“Hiro?”

Hiro looked to the others who were approaching his station. They were all dressed rather nicely. Not formal, but something a bit nicer than what they usually wore.

“Hm? What’s up?” Hiro asked, looking away from his work.

“You didn’t forget what today is did you?”

 _What’s today?_ Takashi kept hidden as he listened in.

Hiro was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

“No… I didn’t… just got caught up in work… I’ll go get into better clothes for it.”

“We’ll be waiting for you outside.”

The others left quickly, Hiro grabbing his bag.

“What’s today?”

Hiro looked to Takashi, frowning a bit.

“... It’s the anniversary of the fire that broke out here… and the anniversary of my brother’s passing. They’re throwing a bit of a remembrance party for him and we’re all going… Are you gonna be there?”

Takashi glanced to the side.

“I don’t really have a place there… I didn’t know your brother.”

_More like it would be awkward for me… It’s hard for me to pass by that building that has my name on it… just reminds me that I pulled a stupid._

“I get ya… Though it would be cool to have you there… You’ve only been here for a short while but you’ve become part of the nerd family as it were… Just… throwing that out there.” Hiro walked passed him. “See ya later Taka…”

Takashi frowned, watching Hiro go… a pained look in his eyes.

He looked away before heading back to his station. He stared at this projects for a moment before leaving, heading out of the building and to a more quiet area. He checked his surroundings… making sure nothing was flammable and that no one else was around.

He stayed quiet… trying to compose himself… but he could feel his hands shaking… no… his whole body was shaking… Till finally…

“I’M SUCH AN IDIOT!” He cried out before flames formed his hands, throwing said flames at the ground, along with others that kept forming after them. He stopped after a moment, putting them out before falling to his knees, gripping his head a little.

_What am I even doing anymore? I… I just want things back to normal… I just want to be me again… I just want Hiro back… I want him to know I’m not… I’m not…_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to freeze up.

“Aww… poor miserable mutant… don’t worry… we understand you completely.”

“Yeah… that you’re a threat to our plans.”

A thick piece of cloth was put over Takashi’s mouth as two people grabbed him. The young man gasped in horror as he tried to break away from the holds. He looked to where they were, his eyes widening as he saw two very familiar faces… Flint and Spark.

“Stop struggling, you’re only making it worse.” Flint growled.

Takashi kept fighting, summoning some of his flames… but not enough for them to let go. They held strong… he felt himself getting weaker…

_Chloroform…_

“Just go to sleep Phoenix… It’s for your own good.”

“What are you…?” Takashi slumped to the ground, unable to finish his question, everything going black.

“That’s for us to know… and you to find out.”

oooooo

Everyone was gathered around the showcase building. While it was a party of sorts it was more so quiet. Some showing respect at the altar they had set in front of the building.

Hiro bowed his head a bit before setting a candle on it, smiling a little.

_Miss you bro…_

The rest of the team came around, all placing their own candles on the alter.

“Really hard to believe it’s been a year since we came together.” Honey Lemon smiled a little. “We’ve made a lot of progress since then.”

“He’d be proud of us.” Gogo crossed her arms keeping close to Fred. “Especially you Hiro.”

“Yeah.” Fred ruffled his hair a little. “Been getting taller, grew up a little… he’d be proud…”

Hiro chuckled a bit trying to smooth down his hair. “Thanks guys… Means a lot to hear. I just hope we can keep doing well..” I’ll keep making you proud bro… Watch over us from Heaven..

“I’m sure we will.” Wasabi smiled. “Just gotta keep giving it our all.”

“Darn right we will.” Fred nodded. “That’s what we set out to do and we won’t give up on that.”

“Someone has to help.”

Hiro nodded smiling as he closed his eyes.

_That’s right…_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Everyone was thrown back from the building, all hitting the ground.

“Ugh…”

“What just…?”

Everyone was horrified as they saw flames engulf the building. Hiro was frozen in place unable to speak at the moment just… Stunned.

_Why?_

_Why now?_

_Why THIS day?_

_Who…?_

“HELP ME!!!!”

The team snapped out of their daze jumping up. “Someone call 911!” Hiro snapped before he growled looking at the flames. _We can’t just run in but… Oh screw it!_  He started to go towards it.

“HIRO DON’T!” Honey Lemon tried to grab his arm, only to fail as the boy ran in. “NO!”

Hiro waited only for a second for a flame to change the way it flowed before running straight inside. He pulled his collar up over his mouth to try to filter out some of the smoke.

“Hello!?”

“PLEASE! ANYONE!!!”

Hiro ran to where the voice came from… As he came upon Takashi.

“I’m here!” He rushed over to where he was.

Takashi was chained to a wall, basically hanging from it by his wrists. He couldn’t move. He looked to Hiro, desperation in his eyes.

“HIRO!”

Hiro’s eyes widened in horror as he rushed to his side. “Takashi!? Hold on I’m gonna get you out!” He started trying to get the chains loose, hissing a bit as the heat from the metal hit him. But he wasn’t going to stop. _Burns be darned, I don’t care!_

Takashi struggled to get out the chains, cringing a bit.

“Agh…”

“You’re gonna be fine, I’m gonna get you out.” Hiro promised, coughing a bit on the smoke, he managed to get them a bit loose but it wasn’t much. “Ugh… Dangit ALL!”

Takashi looked down for a moment before looking to Hiro.

“Hiro… I need you to let go.”

Hiro looked to him before doing so taking a step back.

Takashi took a deep breath focusing.

_Come on…  I still have energy… I don’t care if Hiro’s watching… He’d find out eventually._

His arms soon came alive with fire, burning through his sleeves and burning at the chains… melting them within minutes, setting him free. He was a bit dizzy on landing, using the wall as a support.

Hiro’s eyes were wide in shock before he hurried over to him, slipping an arm over his shoulder.

“C’mon we need to move.”

_He’s The Phoenix… Alright that I’ll deal with later. Just gotta get out._

_And… From what I just saw…_ Hiro glanced up at his face. _…. It has to be…_

Takashi nodded, starting to move with him.

“Going so soon?”

Both boys looked up, seeing Dragoness standing not too far from them.

“I was hoping you would stay for the show, Phoenix.” Dragoness crossed her arms. “If I recall last time… That’s exactly what you did.”

Takashi growled.

“You don’t know me.”

“I don’t?” She smirked. “Hm… Who here a year ago… Went into a burning building… And got blown up?”

Takashi’s eyes were a little wide, but he did his best to hide the surprise.

_No… How did she…?_

“I know how to do my research… Because that same night… A John Doe was admitted to San Ramon Regional…”

Takashi held Hiro closer to him.

“How you sure that was me!?”

Dragoness gave him a look.

“Because I know how to do my research bird boy… The fire happens… You appear at San Ramon Regional… And then not too long after The Phoenix appears… All circumstantial yes… But the fact dear Tadashi’s body was never recovered…”

“And not to mention you look like him.”

Flint and Spark were present now.

“And you have the burns to prove it.” Flint looked at Hiro. “Wonder how your brother feels being lied to this whole time by his own brother?”

“I didn’t mean to-!”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!” Hiro screamed. “You idiots really think right now I give a darn about that!? WHAT I CARE ABOUT IS THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US!”

“The boy has a point.” Spark looked to Dragoness. “Should we just kill them both?”

Takashi…. Tadashi… put Hiro behind him.

“If you want Hiro… you’re going through me first.” His rolled back his sleeves, his arms coming alive with fire. “It’s me you wanted to get rid of in the first place after all.”

She gave him a smile that sent chills down both their spines.

“Then we’ll go straight through you. Infact… We’ll make sure everyone remembers this day as the day the Hamada brothers perished.”

Hiro narrowed his eyes. “Tadashi…?”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Tadashi sprang into action, gunning right for Dragoness and her gang. He threw fireballs at Flint and Spark before tackling Dragoness to the ground, holding her arms tightly, letting the flames on his arms lick at her trenchcoat before getting to her skin.

She let out a shriek struggling against him. “LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!”

“MAKE ME!”

Flint and Spark came charging at him, trying to pull him off. Tadashi growled at them… He knocked his hat off… his hair coming alive with fire, getting them to pull away.

“Bird boy’s ticked.” Spark gulped.

Hiro picked up a fallen piece of rubble swinging it at them. “AND SO’S HIS BROTHER!”

Flint was knocked out, Spark panicking.

“CRAP!”

“HERE’S HIRO!” He swung again… Missing this time. “ACK!”

Spark grabbed him.

“Got you now little brat!”

“NOPE!”

Spark got hit in the shoulder by a fireball from Tadashi, the man still having Dragoness pinned with his other hand.

“Ugh… Get…. OFF!” She tried kicking him in the chest. “You’re ruining my plan you stupid idiot!”

“I think you forget it’s my job!” Tadashi hissed, before pinning her entirely. “Because while we are alike in what fire did to us… I’M NO PERSON LIKE YOU!”

“And that’s why you're a fool!” She kept trying to struggle. “You have no idea what it’s like! You got a power… I got my life ruined!”

“Oh I think I can understand… My whole life was taken from me… I’ve been making my way back, but it hasn’t been fun. I didn’t get to see my brother till a few weeks ago… basically a year… That hurt… Not being able to come home… Not being able to be me… That hurt… It hurt just as much as being told you’re dying.” His flames heated up a little. “I BASICALLY DIED THAT DAY!”

“And yet you still got to HAVE a life!” Dragoness growled getting a desperate look in her eyes. “You got to still have SOMETHING. I’m going straight to the grave for real!”

“Then why take people with you?” Tadashi narrowed his eyes. “It’s not fair to them… They didn’t ask for it… Just like you didn’t ask for whatever is killing you.”

She looked away going quiet for a moment.

“... I’m afraid to go alone…”

The heat of Tadashi’s arms let up a little.

“I understand… Because that’s what happened to me… and it’s what I did to my brother…”

“I don’t know what else to do… I… I…”

“I can help you… I know some good doctors… There’s still a chance.”

She looked at him… before a grin returned.

“... Why there is… and you know what? I’m not gonna be alone after all…” She dug into her trench coat… pulling out a grenade. “Because I’ll have you… right next to me.”

Tadashi tried to pull away but it was too late. The grenade went off his seconds, blowing him off Dragoness, shrapnel piercing both their bodies in the chest.

“It only makes sense…” She coughed, feeling the pain taking over, blood seeping through her clothes. “That The Phoenix should fall with the Dragoness...”

Tadashi hit a wall, holding his chest, cringing at the pain.

“Agh…”

Hiro dropped his weapon running to his brother’s side. “TADASHI NO!”

“Hiro…” He coughed. “We need to get out of here…”

He nodded carefully helping him up, making his way for the exit.

_Please just let us leave…_

Tadashi looked back, seeing Dragoness disappear in the flames… Flint and Spark no where to be seen.

_Some friends they were…_

They were soon outside, everyone hurrying to them.

“Oh my goodness!”

“What happened in there!?”

“I DON’T CARE!” Hiro shrieked. “JUST SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

“DOCTOR COMING THROUGH!”

Everyone parted, Shaylin making her way towards the brothers.

“Mom…” Tadashi whispered. “How…?”

“Let’s just say I got a little worried when you didn’t answer your phone.” Shaylin was already examining him. “These are bad… We’ll get you to a hospital right away.”

“Right…” He coughed a bit. “Ngh… Sorry…”

“I’m going with you.” Hiro said, worry in his eyes. “I’m not leaving you alone again…”

“Hiro…”

“Lay him down.” Shaylin instructed before whipping out her phone. “I need support at SFIT. Get the fire department here too and step on it!”

Hiro helped Tadashi lie down, the young man looking at his brother.

“I’m having serious deja-vu here…” Tadashi whispered. “This was how Mom found me… but… now you’re here…”

Hiro smiled a little holding his hand. “I’m not leaving you either… It’s gonna be okay…. And don’t worry about the stupid Takashi-or-Tadashi thing… Okay? I’m just… I just want you alive okay?”

“Deal… I’m done hiding… I want to come home…”

“Aunt Cass will be so happy to see you… And you’re welcomed to come home… I love you bro.”

“I love you too…”

“Hiro!”

The rest of the team came rushing over.

“Oh you’re okay!” Honey Lemon hugged him quickly. “Thank goodness!”

“Lemme at him!” Gogo grabbed him by the collar. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? ARE YOU STUPID!?”

“Please don’t kill me!”

“Guys lay off… I would’ve died if he hadn’t come in.” Tadashi weezed.

They froze looking to him.

“Before you all start… I’ll be blunt here… Yes. That’s Tadashi and we were actually right.” Hiro deadpanned. “And two: Let me go because I’m gonna snap if I’m not right next to him when the medics come.”

The team nodded before gathering beside Tadashi.

“You really did come back…” Honey Lemon whispered.

“We thought you were… but we just didn’t think…”

“It’s okay…” Tadashi gave them a weak smile. “I didn’t expect you to… and I really hoped it wouldn’t be like this when I told you the truth…”

“Typical Tadashi… Always worrying…” Gogo shook her head. “Just… Don’t do this again…”

“Please…” Honey Lemon stroked his hair gently. “We missed you.”

“A lot.” Wasabi added.

“We got some catching up to do.”

“And you’ll get that.” Shaylin butted in. “Right now…” She looked to Tadashi. “I need to apply first aid… it’s gonna hurt.”

Tadashi closed his eyes.

“Do your worst.”

Shaylin nodded before opening up his shirt, cringing as she saw some of the shrapnel was fused to the skin.

“Dang it… your powers already started to cauterize the wounds… Brace yourself.” She pulled out her medical bag, pulling out a scalpel and forceps along with a needle.

Hiro grabbed his hand. “Just hold onto me bro…”

Honey Lemon got his other hand. “And me… We’re all here.”

Gogo brought Tadashi’s head onto her lap.

“To the end.”

Wasabi and Fred held down his legs.

“To the very end.”

Soon as Shaylin injected the anesthesia she began to work. Tadashi clenched his teeth, holding back a scream as Shaylin cut into the injuries. While he was numbed up it still hurt… the heat in his body trying to protect him, with sparks flying from where Shaylin cut.

“Hold on.” Shaylin whispered, keeping calm as she pulled out a fragment. “I promise it’s gonna be over soon.”

“NGH!!!!”

Hiro squeezed his hand. “Hang in there bro. You’re doing good… She’s almost done…”

“You got this Tadashi.” Gogo whispered. “Just woman up you can do it.”

“Just focus on getting better.” Wasabi encouraged.

“G-Guys…” Tadashi had tears streaking his face.

Honey Lemon gave him a gentle look wiping some of them away. “We’re right here… You’re never gonna be alone again.”

“That’s a promise.” Fred added.

Shaylin soon finished, bandaging the area.

“I’ve done all I can.” Shaylin knelt down, kissing Tadashi’s head. “You did amazing mi hijo…”

“Okasaan...”

Shaylin pulled back.

“The paramedics will be here soon, we just need to sit tight.” She looked outward, already hearing their sirens. “It’ll all be over soon.”

Tadashi nodded, looking to his friends.

“I got a lot of stuff to tell you guys about…”

“We’ll be willing to listen.”

Hiro nodded. “Just be here to tell us all about it…”

“I will… besides… I still have to let you meet Tony…”

He chuckled a bit a few tears of relief slipping out.

“Yeah… And you better bring your other nerd friends to meet the rest of the herd..”

The paramedics and firefighters soon pulled in, a group of them hurrying over to Tadashi with a stretcher.

“We’re gonna take him to Kiseki Memorial.”

“Good, I have some friends there.” Shaylin grinned, helping them transfer Tadashi. She put an arm around Hiro. “I’m coming along for the ride along with this one.”  
  
“You got it Dr. Sky.”

Hiro gave her a grateful look.

“Thank you.”

“Hey… family matters.” She looked to the team. “Follow after us and just tell them you’re with me.” Shaylin followed Hiro to the ambulance, both keeping close to Tadashi.

Tadashi looked to Hiro, reaching his hand out to him.

Hiro took it giving a tired smile.

“Some party eh?”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, Tadashi.”

“Yes Mom?”

Shaylin smiled.

“I think your code name fits better than ever… It’s been 1 year since this all began… and here we are again… coming out of the fire alive… just like you always have… but this time… you get to be you…”

“The Phoenix rises from the ashes…” Tadashi whispered.

“And this time he’s not alone.” Hiro smiled. “I love you big bro.”

“I love you too…” Tadashi closed his eyes. “I’m home…”

“Flew right back to us…”

“And here to stay.”

 


	16. Epilogue

It was a long night as the firefighters did what they could to put out the fire, finding Dragoness’ body inside. She was confirmed dead and her accomplices were nowhere to be found. The fear of the arsonists was over.

Tadashi was rushed into an operating room and came out in one piece. The bigger part of the news was his return… though not to say reporters were even allowed in the hospital in the first place.

Having Gogo and Wasabi as guards was good enough to scare them away without a hitch.

“FOR THE LOVE OF HEAVEN JUST LEAVE THE POOR MAN ALONE AND LET HIM BE WITH HIS FAMILY!” Was something Gogo and Wasabi were heard screaming from time to time.

And Hiro was happy to just be by his brother’s side again… As for Aunt Cass…

“I swear to high heavens if you scare me like that again I am finding every single rice candy factory within a city’s mile radius and smashing it to the ground! NOW LET ME HUG YOU.”

She was content to just hug her nephew after the initial shock… And was just relieved he was safe and alive.

Tadashi hugged her close, letting some of his warmth flow to her.

“Love you too Aunt Cass…”

She sighed happily, kissing his head. “I am so happy to see you…” She stroked his back. “My little boy…”

Tadashi relaxed, keeping her close.

“Something I do wonder… How come Baymax didn’t recognize you? He’d know your scans right?”

“That would be mine and Audra’s doing.”

They looked to the doorway, seeing Lily poking her head in. The girl had kept out of the way since Tadashi had been brought in and was with his family. She didn’t feel right barging in what was their time.

“Yeah...  The necklace they made me blocked my signature… Plus my cells had changed… He got a scan of me without it… The Phoenix mode…” Tadashi gestured for her to come in. “C’mon you.”

Lily hurried in, climbing into a chair.

“I just didn’t feel right coming in… or Mama since we wanted you to be with your actual family.”

Tadashi gave her a gentle look. “You’re still my family too…” He looked to Hiro and Cass. “Hiro’s already met her but Aunt Cass… This is my surrogate little sister… Lily. She kind of kept me sane when I first got these powers.”

Lily waved shyly.

“Hola…”

Aunt Cass looked at her before scooping her up squealing a bit. “OH MY GOSH SHE'S’ ADORABLE!”

Lily squealed a bit herself, cuddling up to Cass. “Hee…”

Shaylin was at the doorway, smiling as she watched.

“Just how she is…”

Aunt Cass smiled looking to her. “You’re the one who’s been looking after him… Thank you for that..”

“You’re welcome… couldn’t leave him on his own.”

“Still… I’m just glad he’s not alone… And to be honest? I’m glad someone was able to be his mom… I love him like my own but… I know I can never replace my sister.”

“And I know can’t replace her either… But I fell in love with this young man…” Shaylin walked over to Tadashi, holding one of his hands. “He reminded me of my husband Randy… and in time… I just felt like he was one of my own.”

Tadashi smiled squeezing her hand. “Still am yours… Doesn’t mean I’m gonna disappear Mom..”

“I know…” Shaylin smiled, kissing his head, a tear slipping out. “Doesn’t mean I’m ready for you to leave…”

He kissed her cheek, bringing his arms around her. “I love you too…” Tadashi smiled his eyes a little misty.

Shaylin hugged him close.

“You visit darn it… you better visit…”

“I will… As many times as you want… And you come visit us too… Okay?”

“It’s a deal…” Shaylin stroked his back, biting her lip. “Mi hijo…”

Tadashi relaxed laying his head on her shoulder. “Kaasan…”

“Poor Mama…” Lily frowned.

Aunt Cass sat down on the edge of the bed setting Lily down. “Trust me… I feel her pain… I missed him too… So much… But I would never dream of tearing a family apart either…”

Lily crawled up to Tadashi, hugging his side.

“We can share…”

Tadashi brought an arm around her, smiling softly.

“I like the sound of that… I like having a big family.”

“As do I…” Shaylin looked to Hiro, offering an arm to him. “If you’ll have us.”

Hiro smiled warmly hugging her. “Definitely.”

Aunt Cass ruffled Lily’s hair. “Darn right.”

“Hee… YAY!” Lily cheered. “Best of both worlds! Both Spanish and Japanese!”

Hiro grinned before scooping up Lily. “But now this means I’m your big brother too!”

Lily gasped. “DOS HERMANOS!?”

“Darn right.” Hiro laughed hugging her. “You get two who’ll protect ya.”

“... I feel bad for any future boyfriends.” Aunt Cass remarked to Shaylin.

“Oh you and me both… Especially since one of them has fire powers.”

“And one has a robot with giant armor…”

“... I think we’ll get along just fine Cass.”

“... You and me both Shaylin.”

The siblings kept close, calming down a bit as they kept close to Tadashi.

“He’s always warm, just know that.” Lily cuddled close to Tadashi’s side. “He only gets cold if he’s sick or feeling sad.”

“Then we’ll keep him healthy.” Hiro huddled up to his other side, keeping close.

“Yup… and we’ll try to get you caught up on his powers and quirks that come with said powers. You already know about the fire hair and arms I presume.”

“Yep. We’d be done for if he didn’t use ‘em. Pretty cool.”

Tadashi blushed a little.

“Ehehe… Just… doing my thing. Took forever to master though. Tony helped in that department.”

Hiro moved a hand over his head blinking in surprise. “... Steam… I know girls think you're pretty but I don’t think you’re steaming hot bro.”

Tadashi just blushed more.

“As I said to Mom when it first happened… It’s a power, it’s a pun. It’s super freaky.”

Hiro chuckled hugging his brother.

“Honey Lemon is gonna think that’s adorable.”

“Ehehe…” Tadashi was just bright red, trying to get his steam to calm down. “Please stop…”

Hiro smirked. “I missed a whole year of ribbing on ya… Alright I’ll stop.”

Shaylin chuckled, stroking Tadashi’s hair. “Just relax mi hijo…”

Tadashi sighed happily, nuzzling her hand. “Yes, Mother…”

“And Hiro stop teasing your brother. Or I’ll let Mochi eat your dinner.”

“B-But that’s evil!”

“Aunt Cass have we met?” She grinned.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes we have.”

“Ah… still the same…” Tadashi chuckled. “Glad for that…”

“Hey, nerds.”

Everyone looked to the door to see the team.

“We finally got the paparazzi to leave you alone.” Fred smirked. “Didn’t take much.”

“Just give Gogo one of her disks and that got them to run for the hills.” Wasabi pointed to her.

Gogo smirked raising her head a bit. “Darn right it did.”

Tadashi smirked. “Fred must’ve been impressed.”

She went red. “S-Shut up!”

Honey Lemon giggled. “Alright, alright, let’s not get into a fight now. Let’s just be glad we have Tada back.”

“Well, that’s true… Though not exactly the same as you had me.”

“Dude you have legit super powers. Still awesome!” Fred laughed.

“And you're still Tadashi Hamada… Regardless of the powers.” Honey Lemon smiled softly.

“That’s right.” Wasabi crossed his arms. “We’re still taking you back regardless.”

“Heh… Thanks guys… I know you have been busy being superheroes too so… guess we’re on the same level.”

“Heh...Yep. Big Hero 6.”

Aunt Cass shook her head. “Had a near heart attack when I first found out.”

“Oh yeah… Threatened all their lives if they didn’t watch out for me - Even though Baymax already was doing that.”

“You boys are my babies regardless.”

“I see.” Tadashi chuckled.

“You still gonna do your job?” Shaylin asked.

“I plan to… Kind of hard to quit after you’ve thrown your life into for a whole year… Besides… it’s a good outlet for the powers.”

Fred hummed in thought. “... Does this mean we need to change our team name…?”

“Erm… not sure…” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve mainly fought fires… the only crooks I’ve ever went toe to toe with were the arsonists.”

Hiro crossed his arms.

“Why’d you wanna be around our team during our work hours anyway? You’re friends with IRON MAN!”

“Just cause I’m associated with the Avengers, doesn’t mean I work with them on their cases. They just trained me.”

“... Back up, the Avengers are a LEGIT thing!?” Fred exclaimed. “ALL OF THEM!?

“Stand down, that’s a story for another time.”

“Either way… Let’s not rush him.” Honey Lemon sat down on another chair. “He’s had a rough year.”

“He can do whatever he wants.” Hiro shrugged giving Tadashi a smirk. “I’m just glad you're alive… Dork.”

“Your dork…” Tadashi hugged him close. “I would fight alongside you guys… If you’ll have me.”

“Of course.” Hiro hugged him tightly looking to the others. “Guys?”

They all nodded.

“We did want to be allies before all this started.”

“Then consider The Phoenix an ally.”

oooooo

It had taken time… Adjusting, moving things… Tadashi took a few months before he was fully moved back into the Lucky Cat with Cass and Hiro but he was happy to be home.

He also made sure to visit Shaylin and Lily often as well… And his friends from DVC too.

As for college work…

“ACK! TADASHIIIIII! HELP!”

Hiro’s project was still trying to murder him.

“Hang on!” Tadashi lept into action, kicking Kokoro right in the face, knocking the bot over. “Got it!”

Hiro sighed in relief popping the chip out. “I don’t even remember putting this back in.” He deadpanned. “Thanks big bro… How’s your stuff?”

“Coming along good. Just working out the bugs on the gel I’ve been telling you about.”

Hiro smirked. “What? No whipping out surprise duct tape? I’m so proud.”

“Not today.” Tadashi chuckled. “Besides you got enough problems and Kokoro is one of them.”

He nodded getting up and dusting himself off. “Darn right he is. I swear if I have kids this troublesome I’ll apologize a thousand times over to you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tadashi smiled.

Bzzt bzzt.

Tadashi sighed, checking his phone.

“Thought so.” He pocketed it, grabbing his bag. “Gotta go.”

Hiro nodded. “Go get ‘em. Stay safe.”

Tadashi nodded, hugging him.

“Last hug.”

Hiro smiled hugging him tightly. “Boy I’ve missed that.”

“Me too.” Tadashi smiled before pulling away, rushing out the door. “See you at home!”

_This wasn’t the life I asked for… but then again that’s just how life is._

_It gives you something… and in time you learn to accept it… and grow from it._

_I’m Tadashi Hamada._

_The Phoenix._

**The End**

 


End file.
